Eulenpost
by YuryJulian
Summary: Briefverkehr in und um Hogwarts
1. Default Chapter

Diese Story habt ihr der Deutschen Bahn zu verdanken, denn die haben mich auf einer Strecke, für die man normalerweise nur 40 - 60 Minuten braucht 3 ganze Stunden durch die Gegend kutschiert. In der ersten Stunde hätte ich eigentlich eine Schulaufgabe gehabt, die ich mit Bravour verpasst habe und daher auch eine Menge Zeit im Zug über so gewisse Dinge nachzudenken. Vor allem, wenn dies auf drei Fahrten hintereinander passiert.  
  
Hab hier jetzt mal bei den anderen Usern was zusammengeklaut. ^^ Finde die Stories mit den Briefen oder auch Tagebucheinträge ziemlich lustig. Also, jetzt hab ich auch was ähnliches. Es wird auch eine normale Handlung mit drinnen sein. Also, zwischen den Briefen ist es eine normale Geschichte. Ach, und wenn etwas in ' ' steht, dann sind es die Gedanken des Lesers. Hoffe, habe es nicht zu sehr übertrieben. Viel Spaß. (Oder auch nicht)  
  
Disc: Tja, mir nix und kein Geld nix. Nur JKR!  
  
Eulenpost  
  
Erster Flug  
  
An: Lucius Malfoy Von: Draco Malfoy  
  
Wie von mir verlangt, hier also der erwartete Brief. Bin in Hogwarts angekommen und Slytherin hat einen Zuwachs von sechs neuen Schülern bekommen. Gryffindor nur fünf. 'Na warte...'  
  
Gruß, müder Draco. (Geh jetzt schlafen)  
  
An: Draco Malfoy, bekommt was hinter die Löffel Von: Lucius Malfoy, stinksauerer Vater  
  
Mein lieber Sohn,  
  
wenn Du glaubst, Du könntest mir mit so einem lausigen Brief kommen, dann täuscht Du Dich!!! Ich bin ziemlich wütend. Da sorgt man sich als liebevoller Vater 'pha' um sein Kind und das ist dann der Dank!  
  
Du wirst mir umgehend schreiben, ob während der Zugfahrt etwas passiert ist, das ich wissen sollte! (Du weißt was ich genau will) 'infos für deinen guru, ja, ja.' Mir ist egal wie müde Du bist. 'wie war das mit dem liebevollen Vater?'  
  
Nun, Du wirst Dich doch wohl um Eure neuen Mitschüler kümmern? Sollte Slytherin dieses Jahr erneut nur auf dem zweiten Platz der Hausmeisterschaft kommen, werde ich persönlich dafür sorgen, das Du nächstes Jahr in Gryffindor verbringst. Vielleicht lernst Du da ja dann mal, wie man seinem Haus zu Ruhm und Ehre verhilft. 'soll ich für Punkteabzug sorgen?'  
  
Sind die neuen Slytherins Reinblüter? Wenn nicht, dann gib mir die Namen. Werde Snape bearbeiten. Es ist doch eine Schande, wenn unser Haus wegen dieses Direktors so verkommt.  
  
Gut, muss jetzt aufhören. Deine Mutter will mich zum Essen bei ihrer Familie mitschleifen, als ob ich dafür Zeit hätte!  
  
Dein Vater  
  
Draco ließ den Brief sinken. Sein Vater musste aber verdammt schlechte Laune gehabt haben, als er das hier geschrieben hatte. Die schnellste Eule der Familie hatte ihm diesen Brief überbracht. Das bedeutete, die Antwort wurde umgehend erwartet.  
  
Seine Mitschüler waren schon alle zu Bett gegangen. Draco verließ den Schlafsaal der Slytherins und ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum, dort waren gerade einige Hauselfen mit dem Aufräumen beschäftigt. Über den Unerwarteten Schüler erschraken sie. Schleunigst verschwanden sie in den dunklen Ecken des Raumes. Draco erkannte die alte Hauselfe der Malfoys und warf dieser noch ein dickes Buch der Zaubersprüche, welches von einem der Erstklässler liegen gelassen wurde, Dobby hinterher.  
  
Der drehte sich prombt um und warf es auf Draco zurück.  
  
"Was fällt dir ein, du Ungeziefer?"  
  
"Junger Master Malfoy, nicht mehr Dobby's Master. Dobby kann ihn behandeln wie er will. Bin ein freier Hauself, Sir.", sagte Dobby, die Hände die in die Hüften gestemmt.  
  
"Pass bloß auf, dass du nicht bald ein toter, freier Hauself bist. Los zisch ab!"  
  
"Nein, Dobby bleibt jetzt hier und passt auf, dass junger Master Malfoy, keine bösen Dinge macht."  
  
"Wenn du denkst, ich würde mir etwas gegen diesen Narben-Potter ausdenken dann irrst du dich. Los zisch ab, ich habe noch Hausaufgaben zu machen und das ist nicht verboten!"  
  
Dobby machte nicht die reinsten Anstalten zu gehen, doch als er sah, dass sich Draco nahe des Kamins an einen Tisch setzte und Pergamentrollen sowie schwere Bücher auspackte, glaubte er dem blonden Jungen doch. Dobby verschwand.  
  
An: Lucius Malfoy, der nie zufrieden zu stellen ist Von: Draco Malfoy, immer noch verdammt müde + genervt  
  
Lieber Vater,  
  
wie war Dein Essen bei Mutters Familie?  
  
Im Hogwarts Express war es stinklangweilig! Hab Potter vor seinen Freunden blamiert, als ich ihm Deine Geschichte über seinen Vater erzählte. Die aus Eurer Schulzeit, als er zur Strafe die Eulerei ausmisten sollte, aber dabei immer mehr im Dreck versank, weil er selbst Dreck war. Das Du da was gezaubert hast, habe ich natürlich nicht erzählt. 'das will ich auch hoffen' Du hättest die Gesichter sehen sollen! 'Hab Potter senior im Dreck gesehen, war bestimmt besser'  
  
Das Wiesel und einer der Schlammblüter, mit denen Potter immer abhängt, wollten sich auf mich stürzen, aber Crabbe und Goyle haben die ordentlich aufgemischt. Pech war dann nur, dass ein Schulsprecher der Ravenclaws aufgetaucht ist und sich einmischen musste. Wir müssten uns aber einig sein, dass ein paar Stunden Nachsitzen den beiden gar nichts schaden kann. Die Rede ist von Crabbe und Goyle. Bin mal gespannt, ob die dieses Schuljahr überstehen.  
  
Hab ihn Snapes Büro rumgeschnüffelt. Sind alles Reinblüter. Einer hat `ne Muggelgroßmutter. Zählt das auch?  
  
So, jetzt hab ich nicht geschlafen und in einer Stunden müssten diese Schnarchtassen hier auch aufstehen. Werd mich bei diesem Hagrid in der Stunde an eines seiner Viechter näher ran stellen, um einen Angriff vorzutäuschen, dann kann ich meinen Schlaf im Krankenflügel nachholen. 'muss ich da jetzt wieder einschreiten?'  
  
Gruß Draco Malfoy, Dein Sohn, den Du doch niemals nach Gryffindor stecken würdest, nicht mal für eine Minute.  
  
Erst wird das Training abgesagt, dann findet es statt und dann wird mittendrin wieder abgebrochen. Die wissen echt nicht was sie wollen, dachte Draco, als er wütend aus seiner Quidditchkluft schlüpfte um sich umzuziehen.  
  
Am Fenster der Umkleidekabinen fing etwas wild an zu kratzen und zu hämmern. Vaters Eule!  
  
An: Draco Malfoy Von: Lucius Malfoy  
  
NAME!!!!!!!  
  
Draco zog seine Feder aus der Tasche und kritzelte eilig unter die Schrift seines Vaters:  
  
Justin Grey.  
  
Danke für den netten Brief!!!  
  
Draco. 


	2. Zweiter Flug

Zweiter Flug  
  
An: Lucius Malfoy Von: Draco Malfoy  
  
Der Kerl ist immer noch in Slytherin!!! Was machst Du?  
  
An: Draco Malfoy, bekommst gleich einen Satz heiße Ohren Von: Lucius Malfoy, Hand ausholt  
  
Das lag nicht an mir, außerdem hab ich jetzt dafür gesorgt, dass Ihr demnächst beim Frühstück Euren Spaß haben werdet! Wäre jetzt zu gerne bei Dir.  
  
Gruß Vater  
  
Zusammen mit Potter und Dumbledore in Hogwarts?, dachte sich Draco als er sich wieder seinem Frühstück widmete und den Brief zusammengerollt in den Umhang gleiten lies. Goyle stieß ihn von der Seite an, um ihn auf den Lehrertisch aufmerksam zu machen.  
  
Snape hielt mit zitternden Händen einen Heuler weit von sich gestreckt. Dem Anschein nach hatte er nicht vor, diesen hier vor all den Schülern zu öffnen. Sein Fluchtversuch aus der großen Halle mit der ungewollten Post mißlang. Noch bevor er in Reichweite der Tür gelangen konnte, explodierte der rote Umschlag und eine keifende Stimme lies die Anwesenden zusammen zucken.  
  
BIST DU DENN ZU NICHTS ZU GEBRAUCHEN? MIR HAT MAN SOEBEN EINE NACHRICHT ZUKOMMEN LASSEN, DASS DU NOCH NICHT EINMAL FÄHIG BIST DEINEN AUFGABEN ALS LEHRER NACHZUKOMMEN. KÜMMERE DICH UM DEINE ARBEIT ODER ICH WERDE DEMNÄCHST MAL PERSÖNLICH VORBEI KOMMEN MÜSSEN.  
  
Mit hochrotem Kopf stand Snape vor dem sich in der Luft selbstzerreißenden Umschlag. Alle Blicke auf sich gerichtet. Mit wehendem Umhang flüchtete er hinunter in die Kerker.  
  
Draco zog den Brief seines Vaters wieder aus dem Umhang und nahm sich die Feder von Pansy Parkinson, die ihm diese mit einem anhimmelnden Blick gab.  
  
An: Lucius Malfoy Von: Draco Malfoy  
  
Lieber Vater,  
  
bitte erschlag mich nicht, weil ich kein frisches Pergament genommen habe, sondern auf die Rückseite Deines Briefes schreiben. Aber Du hattest recht! Das heutige Frühstück war wirklich amüsant. Onkel Severus hat einen Heuler bekommen und der explodierte noch bevor er flüchten konnte. Bei jedem einzelnen Wort zuckte der so komisch zusammen. 'Das habe ich mir gedacht. Lacht'  
  
Wie hast Du das angestellt? Von wem kam der? Onkel Severus ist doch nicht verheiratet. Oder gibt's da etwas, von dem ich noch nichts weiß?  
  
Wo ich gerade beim Thema bin: Wie werde ich ungewollte Verehrerinnen los?  
  
Fröhliche Grüße aus der Großen Halle!  
  
Draco hatte gerade seinen Brief an dem Fuß eine der Schuleulen befestigt, die in der Halle noch herumschwirrten, als ein zweiter Brief ihm von einer kleinen Schleiereule überbracht wurde. Verwundert nahm er ihn der Eule aus dem Schnabel.  
  
An: Meinem süßen Schatz Von: Narcissa Malfoy  
  
Guten Morgen Dracolein,  
  
wie ich gehört habe bist Du gut in der Schule angekommen. Wie haben Dir die Sahneschnitten geschmeckt, die ich Dir mitgegeben habe? ' Crabbe konnte nicht genug von kriegen, also müssten sie gut gewesen sein.'  
  
Vor einigen Tagen waren Dein Vater und ich bei meiner Familie zum Essen eingeladen. Seit dem kann ich mich dort nicht mehr sehen lassen. Weihnachten ist Lucius schon offiziell ausgeladen worden. Leider habe ich es nicht geschafft ihn aus dem Schlafzimmer zu schmeißen. So dickköpfig kann man doch nicht sein. Ich führ mich schließlich auch nie so auf, wenn wir zu seinen total eingebildeten Verwandten gehen. Als würde ich seine Eltern gut leiden können. Aber nein, ich muss mich immer anpassen. Nun ja, auf alle Fälle sieht es derzeitig so bei uns zu Hause aus, dass ich jetzt in einem der Gästezimmer schlafe.  
  
Letzte Nacht wollte er mich zwar dazu zwingen, wieder bei ihm zu schlafen, aber solange er sich nicht bei meiner Familie für sein Benehmen entschuldigt, soll er zusehen, wer ihn in den Schlaf massiert. Und wenn sein Nacken zu Stein verspannt!!!  
  
So, mein kleiner Schatz, sag mir Bescheid, wenn Du etwas brauchst und mach Dir keine Sorgen um Deinen Vater und mich. Nächste Woche werde ich Dir ein kleines Päckchen schicken. Bis dann  
  
Mamilein  
  
An: Lucius Malfoy, du hast sie wohl nicht mehr alle Von: Severus Snape, fuchsteufelswild  
  
Lucius!!!!  
  
Wie kannst Du es wagen, meiner Mutter Ammenmärchen aufzutischen. Ich hab Dir gesagt ich würde mich um Justin Grey kümmern. 'keine Märchen, nur die Wahrheit'  
  
Halt meine Mutter aus dem Spiel! Die schafft es glatt und taucht in Hogwarts auf. 'Dann komm ich auch.' Dein Sohn wird dann aber darunter leiden, das ist Dir hoffentlich klar?  
  
Ohne Grüße, Professor Snape, Hauslehrer für Slytherin  
  
An: Lucius Malfoy Von: Draco Malfoy  
  
Einen wunderschönen Guten Abend,  
  
habe heute morgen einen Brief von Mutter bekommen. Heißt das wir müssen dieses Jahr nicht zu Ihrer Familie um Weihnachten zu feiern? Ich freu mich jetzt einfach mal bis zu Deiner Antwort.  
  
Ach, und Snape hat heute am laufenden Bann den Gryffindors Punkte abgezogen. Die dürften gar keine mehr haben. Potty allein hat schon knapp über hundert wegen Unfähigkeit verloren. Kaum zu glauben, dass die ganze Zaubererwelt diesen Idioten anhimmelt. 'alles Schlammblüter.'  
  
Grüße von Dracolein, gewöhn das Mutter mal bitte ab! Hört sich total tuntig an.  
  
An: Draco Malfoy, der Mamis Dracolein bleibt Von: Lucius Malfoy, sich köstlich amüsiert  
  
Hallo Draco,  
  
kann mir mittlerweile vorstellen, wie es bei Euch zugeht. Hab Dir eine Kopie des Briefes von Severus beigelegt. Dem scheint das ziemlich peinlich zu sein. Seine Mutter hat schwarze Haare, trägt meistens einen Strohhut mit so einem komischen Schleier, der wahrscheinlich ihre lange Nase verdecken soll. Ach, und etwas übergewichtig. Solltes Du so jemanden in Hogwarts herumschleichen sehen, dann schick mir sofort eine Eule! Ich muss das sehen.  
  
Genau, wir werden dieses Weihnachten NICHT dorthin fahren!!!!!! Aber Deine Mutter hat allen ernstes vor ihre zwei Familientage durch zu ziehen. Egal. Da haben wir ein reines Männerfest. Endlich einmal eine Abwechslung.  
  
Jetzt mal wieder zu einem Thema, das mich nicht ganz so erfreut. Ist der Typ nun raus aus Slytherin oder nicht???  
  
Ach und Deine große Anziehung für Frauen hast Du von mir!  
  
Gruß Dein Vater, der seine Frau wieder ins Schlafzimmer geschleift hat. Die hätte es sowieso keine Woche ohne mich ausgehalten. 'glaub ich auch'  
  
An: Severus Snape, der total übertreibt Von: Lucius Malfoy, ist total im Recht  
  
Mein geschätzter Severus,  
  
Deine Mutter habe ich informiert, weil es einfach notwendig war. Es ist vollkommen unmöglich, dass Du für einen Schüleraustausch mehr als eine Woche brauchst!  
  
Wenn ich bei Dumbledore auftauchen ist der Bursche noch in der nächsten Minute raus. Also, schaff ihn vom Acker und weitere Peinlichkeiten bleiben erspart.  
  
Mit Gruß Lucius  
  
An: Meine über alles geliebte Mutter Von: Draco Malfoy, den besten Sohn der Welt  
  
Liebe Mutter,  
  
schön dass Du Dich mit Vater wieder verträgst. Er hat mir in seinem letzten Brief erzählt, dass bei Euch wieder alles in Ordnung ist. Werden wir jetzt doch alle Weihnachten zu Oma und Opa fahren?  
  
Könntest Du Vater sagen, dass Onkel Severus noch nichts getan hat? Der weiß dann schon bescheid.  
  
Ist es eigentlich wahr, dass Vater früher ein Frauenmagnet war? Kann ich mir gar nicht vorstellen. Wahrscheinlich weil ich ihn erst nach meiner Geburt kennengelernt habe.  
  
So, muss jetzt Schluss machen, bin noch pitschnass vom Quidditchtraining. Das gießt wie blöd.  
  
Gruß Draco  
  
An: Draco-Schatz, gibt keinen besseren Sohn Von: Narcissa Malfoy  
  
Mein lieber Spatz,  
  
danke für Deinen lieben Brief. Wobei ich überhaupt keine Lust habe über Deinen Vater zu berichten. Unser Streit ist noch nicht beendet. Für ihn vielleicht, aber nicht für mich. Glaub ja nicht, dass ich freiwillig in unser Schlafzimmer Nacht für Nacht zurück kehre. Aber kannst Du mir mal sagen, wie sich eine arme, wehrlose Frau, wie ich, sich gegen den Imperius- Zauber wehren soll? 'typisch Vater'  
  
Ja, wir beide werden Weihnachten bei Oma und Opa verbringen. Dein Vater hat auf Lebzeit ein Zutrittsverbot bekommen, aber das gilt nicht für Dich kleiner Liebling. 'bleibe dieses Jahr in Hogwarts und klau Potters Geschenke'  
  
Wer hat Dir denn den Unsinn über Deinen Vater erzählt? Wahrscheinlich er selbst. Der wäre ganz gerne ein Frauenheld gewesen. Die Wahrheit sieht jedoch so aus: Hätte ich ihn nicht geheiratet, würde er bis heute noch keine gefunden haben.  
  
Ihr habt beim Regen trainiert? Und ich habe Deinem Vater tausendmal gesagt, dass es keine gute Idee war, Dich in die Schulmannschaft zu bringen. Hoffentlich hast Du Dich nicht erkältet! Hab Dir ein paar Süßigkeiten mitgeschickt. In der braunen Flasche ist Medizin drin. Die habe ich heute morgen erst gebraut. Nimm bitte jeden Morgen und jeden Abend einen großen Löffel voll. Damit wirst Du ganz bestimmt keine Erkältung bekommen. 'dann schieb ich mal das Päckchen zu Crabbe ans Bett, wenn nichts weiter drin ist'  
  
Viele Küsschen, Du fehlst mir! Mami  
  
An: Severus Snape, hast Du sie noch alle? Von: Narcissa Malfoy, macht sich riesige Sorgen  
  
Severus!  
  
Wie kannst Du die Kinder nur bei einem solchen Sauwetter trainieren lassen? Wenn mein kleiner sich irgendeinen Virus holt, werde ich persönlich dafür sorgen, dass Du vor Problemen weder ein noch aus weißt. 'ach, ne. Dein Mann terrorisiert mich ja noch nicht genug'  
  
Ohne Gruß Narcissa  
  
Die Schüler waren gerade auf dem Weg zurück zur Schule. Sie hatten eine weitere Stunde bei Hagrid unbeschadet überstanden.  
  
Draco hielt inne. Was hatte sein Vater gesagt? Etwas übergewichtig? Die Frau hatte einen Hintern, da könnte sich Hagrid zweimal dahinter verstecken. Breit grinsend stellte er mit einem Blick auf seinen Stundenplan fest, welche Stunde als nächstes anstand: Zaubertränke. Dann mal ab in die Kerker!  
  
An: Draco Malfoy Von: Lucius Malfoy, hat grad Narcissas Post durchgesehen  
  
Hallo Draco,  
  
Deine Mutter redet nicht mehr mit mir. Sollte vielleicht doch mal ordentlich auf den Tisch hauen. Nimmt sich in letzter Zeit verdammt viel raus, seit sie jeden Sonntag zu diesen Frauentreffen geht. Wer weiß was die da machen. 'hast doch sicherlich schon jemanden zum spionieren abkommandiert'  
  
Werde ihr eine unserer Hauselfen mal hinterher schicken. 'hah'  
  
So, nun aber zum wesentlichen. Habe gerade erst aus Deinem Brief an Deine Mutter erfahren, wie sehr sich Severus um das Wohl Slytherins kümmert. Bereits alles in die Wege geleitet.  
  
Und ja, ich war ein wirklicher Frauenheld! Deine Mutter würde heute noch als alte Jungfer herum rennen, vielleicht sogar im Nonnengewand, wenn ich mich nicht dazu durchgerungen hätte und aus Mitleid zu ihr, ihr den Heiratsantrag zu machen. So eine riesige Auswahl. Zum Glück gab es ein kleines Mauerblümchen, das viel zu verschüchtert war, sich an mich ran zu machen. Dachte erst sie ist nicht an mir interessiert, bis ich herausfand, dass es einfach alles nur Scheu war. Hatte mich schon so auf eine Herausforderung gefreut. 'Äh, was nun?'  
  
Grüße Vater  
  
An: Lucius Malfoy, der nicht auf meine Fragen eingeht Von: Draco Malfoy, von Verehrerin unter Druck gesetzt wird  
  
Lieber Vater,  
  
Snapes Mutter ist soeben in Hogwarts aufgetaucht. Zumindest glaube ich, dass sie es war. Passte alles, bis auf das leicht übergewichtig. Ist ein Berg von Hintern.  
  
Ach, ich weiß immer noch nicht wie ich dieses nervige Mädchen loswerde! Langsam platzt mir der Kragen. Nicht mehr lange und die wird den richtigen Draco Malfoy mal kennenlernen. Dann teste ich meine Antipotterzauber nicht mehr an unseren Hauselfen, sondern an ihr. Die steht morgens schon extra früh auf, nur um vor meinem Schlafzimmer darauf zu warten, das ich da mal raus komme. Die läuft mir bis zum Klo hinterher und würde am liebsten noch das Papier reichen. Das hält kein normaler Zauberer im Kopf aus. Ich habe eine überfürsorgliche Mutter, da braucht es so ein Weib nicht auch noch.  
  
Und Weihnachten komme ich auch nicht nach Hause! Schick mir dann meine Geschenke. Die Liste schicke ich gleich mit. Hab keine Lust zwei Tage zu Mutters Familie zu fahren. Dann werde ich komplett zur Tunte. Außerdem darf ich mir dann von morgens bis abends anhören, wie ähnlich ich Dir schon wieder geworden bin. Dann kommt die Leier, auf gar keinen Fall so zu werden wie mein Vater, denn das würde noch böse enden!  
  
Gruß Draco, bin jetzt schlecht gelaunt. 


	3. Dritter Flug

Danke für alle Reviews! Freut mich, wenn euch mein Quatsch gefällt. ^^ (beinahe wieder vergessen zu danken.)  
  
Dritter Flug  
  
Professor Snape hatte bereits das Rezept für den heutigen Trank an die Tafel geschrieben, als die Schüler nach und nach das Klassenzimmer betraten. Draco war enttäuscht, denn so wie es aussah hatte es sich doch nicht um Snapes Mutter gehandelt, die er zuvor das Schulhaus betreten sah. Zumindest war Onkel Severus wieder so gut gelaunt, dass er den Gryffindors insgesamt 70 Punkte abzog. Zwei Drittel davon gingen wieder mal auf Potters Konto, der heute eine absolut miserable Arbeit ablegte. Es reichte nun mal nicht, nur berühmt zu sein.  
  
Die Doppelstunde ging schnell vorüber, zum Glück für die Schüler, da alle schon recht hungrig waren und in die Mittagspause wollten. Draco drehte sich gerade um, um auch in die große Halle zu gehen, als sein Blick auf den Mann fiel der gerade das Klassenzimmer betrat.  
  
"Vater?", fragte er ungläubig.  
  
Doch Lucius achtete gar nicht auf seinen Sohn sondern ging zielstrebig auf Snape zu. "Einen wunderschönen guten Tag wünsch ich dir, Severus." Er streckte dem verbissen blickenden Snape die Hand entgegen. Der Professor für Zaubertränke ging gar nicht darauf ein. Er drehte sich um und sammelte die Proben der einzelnen Zaubertränke der Schüler zur Benotung ein.  
  
Dracos Vater suchte daraufhin das Klassenzimmer ab. Doch er konnte nicht das entdecken was er suchte. Auf seiner Stirn begann sich bereits eine Zornesader zu bilden. Draco lies seine Tasche sinken. Das Mittagessen würde für ihn wohl heute ausfallen. Sein Vater kam auf ihn zu und zischte: "Wo ist sie?"  
  
"Keine Ahnung. Hab mich auch schon gewundert. Es hatte alles auf deine Beschreibung gepasst.", antwortete Draco.  
  
"So, Lucius. Was kann ich für dich tun? Bist du hier um Justin Grey persönlich aus Slytherin zu holen?", fragte Snape.  
  
Lucius wollte gerade etwas erwidern, doch eine hohe Frauenstimme war schneller. "Hier bist du. Ich suche schon das ganze Schloss ab."  
  
Der blonde Slytherin wie auch sein Vater mussten sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. Snape lief kreidebleich an.  
  
"Mutter? Was tust du hier?", fragte dieser mit einer Stimme, die eher in die Kehle einer Maus gehörte.  
  
"Also dann, lassen wir euch beide mal alleine. Hab noch einen Termin bei Dumbledore und Draco muss dringend zum Mittagessen, sonst fällt mir der Junge noch vom Fleisch. Bis später dann. Mrs. Snape." Lucius nickte der üppigen Frau zu und schnappte sich Draco, um ihn aus dem Klassenzimmer zu schleifen. Krachend lies er die Tür zu fallen. "So, dann geh essen Draco. Im Moment stören wir die beiden nur. Werde mal bei Dumbledore fragen, ob der nicht noch ein Bett für mich übrig hat. Die gute Frau da drinnen wird jetzt nicht so schnell von hier verschwinden."  
  
An: Dracilein Von: Narcissa Malfoy, braucht dringend Hilfe  
  
Mein lieber kleiner Schatz,  
  
hat Dir Dein Vater gesagt, ob er die nächsten Tage verreisen will? Habe hier ein ziemlich prekäres Problem. Sitze in der Küche auf einem Stuhl gefesselt und diktiere einer unserer Hauselfen diesen Brief an dich, denn die haben den ausdrücklichen Befehl erhalten mich nicht loszubinden. Und Dein Vater wagt es einfach so von einem Moment auf den anderen aus dem Haus zu aparieren. Was denkt der Kerl sich eigentlich?  
  
Bitte, wenn Du weißt wo er ist, dann sag ihm, in welchem Zustand er mich hier zurück gelassen hat. Bekomme schon Krämpfe vom vielen Sitzen. Die Seilen schneiden in meine Porzellanhaut. Lange halte ich das nicht mehr aus.  
  
Deine Dich über alles liebende Mutter  
  
An: Narcissa Malfoy, mein Porzellanpüppchen Von: Lucius Malfoy  
  
Ups, hab ich doch glatt vergessen. Mir ist was extrem wichtiges dazwischen gekommen. Aber da ich die nächsten paar Tage nicht da sein werde, können die Hauselfen Dich befreien. Die werden Dir den Brief ja vorlesen und wissen, dass es von mir kommt.  
  
So, erwarte mich nicht so schnell zurück. Bin im Auftrag des Meisters in Norwegen unterwegs.  
  
Gruß Lucius Malfoy, Dein geliebter Ehemann  
  
An: Lucius Malfoy Von: Lord Voldemort  
  
Mein treuer Diener Lucius,  
  
hab gehört Du bist zur Zeit in Hogwarts. 'der merkt auch alles!' Direkt unter der Lunte Dumbledores!!! 'jepp, da staunst du'  
  
Ist es wahr? Mrs. Snape ist dort? Nun gut, ich hatte ebenfalls schon die Ehre mit Mrs. Snape. Steh bitte unserem Bruder Severus bei und richte ihm meine besten Grüße aus.  
  
Ach, und spioniert mal ein bißchen rum für mich. 'kann nicht, muss Sevi im Auge behalten'  
  
Lord Voldemort, Herrscher über die Zaubererwelt  
  
An: Draco Malfoy, die Sonne in meinem Leben Von: Pansy Parkinson, nach Worten ringt Leser: Lucius Malfoy  
  
Lieber Draco,  
  
es hat mich verdammt viel Überwindung gekostet diesen Brief zu schreiben und ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich auch gar nicht, wie ich es machen soll. Doch nach langem Hin und Her bin ich zu dem Entschluss gekommen, das es nicht schaden kann, wenn ich Dir einfach frei heraus sage, dass ich unsterblich in Dich verliebt bin. 'kicher'  
  
Ich hoffe Du empfindest ebenso. Werde Deine Antwort mit Ungeduld erwarten. 'die schreib ich doch gleich'  
  
In Liebe Pansy  
  
An: Severus Snape, den Armen Von: Lord Voldemort  
  
Mein treuer Diener Severus,  
  
hab von Deinem kleinen Mutterproblem gehört. Sag mir Bescheid, wenn Du Hilfe brauchst. Werde mal meine gesammelten Werke über "Wie bringe ich meine Mutter am effektivsten um die Ecke" raus suchen.  
  
Lord Voldemort, Herrscher über die Zaubererwelt  
  
An: Pansy Parkinson Von: Draco Malfoy Schreiber: Lucius Malfoy  
  
Hallo Pansy,  
  
werde mir die Sache mit dem Zusammenkommen überlegen. Aber da Du ja mit mir zusammen in Slytherin bist, stehen Deine Chancen hoch. Du verstehst doch. Kann es mir nicht leisten mit jemanden zusammen zu sein, dessen Blut unrein ist.  
  
Also, lass mir alles über Deine Vorfahren zukommen. Am besten einen lückenlosen Stammbaum. Ach und erzähl mir mal, was Deine Eltern so beruflich machen. Vielleicht kann man da ein paar Kontakte knüpfen. Und Fotos! Mein Vater muss Dich doch mal sehen.  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
An: Lord Voldemort, der einfach alles weiß Von: Severus Snape, braucht keine Hilfe  
  
Verehrter Meister,  
  
es ist wirklich erstaunlich wie gut Ihr immer über alles Bescheid wisst. Ich weiß Eure Hilfe zu schätzen, lehne diese jedoch dankend ab. Es ist einfach zu riskant unter der Nase Dumbledores zu arbeiten. 'bei der Mutter ist nichts zu riskant'  
  
Könnte Euer Interesse mir zu helfen in Eurer Vergangenheit liegen? 'deine Mutter hat wohl keine Geheimnisse vor dir?'  
  
Eurer Diener Severus Snape  
  
An: Narcissa Malfoy Von: Draco Malfoy  
  
Liebe Mutter,  
  
bin etwas gereizt. Onkel Severus hat seit Tagen schlechte Laune, aber das liegt daran, dass seine Mutter hier ist. 'oh, der arme' Vater hat sie benachrichtigt, nachdem einer der Erstklässler in Slytherin immer noch nicht in ein anderes Haus gewechselt hat, da bei einem seiner Großeltern unreines Blut da war. 'Lucius, komm du mir nur nach Hause' Der ist jetzt aber bei den Hufflepuffs.  
  
Danke für das erneute Fresspaket. Ganz ehrlich, glaubst Du wirklich hier gibt es nichts zum essen? Crabbe und Goyle sind zwar ziemlich verfressen, aber so nun auch wieder nicht.  
  
Vater erzählt mir immer nur das was ich nicht hören will, also frage ich Dich mal, wie ich ungewollte Verehrerinnen los werde.  
  
Mit vielen Grüßen Draco, der beim letzten Quidditchspiel den Schnatz gefangen hat. 'stolz'  
  
An: Draco Malfoy, meinem Gott Von: Pansy Parkinson, treuester Untertan Leser: Lucius Malfoy  
  
Mein allerliebster Draco,  
  
hier hast Du den gewünschten Stammbaum meiner Familie. Er sollte Dich zufrieden stellen. 'holla, die alte Schreckschraube ist ihre Großmutter? Die hat mich in Arithmantik durchfallen lassen! Glücklicherweise ist ihr in meinem siebten Jahr ein Felsen auf den Kopf geflogen.'  
  
Meine Mutter ist nicht berufstätig, also sitzt praktisch den ganzen Tag zu Hause und kümmert sich um die Hauselfen. Sie meint, das sei wichtig. Also, immer ein Auge auf die zu haben. 'stimmt. Unsere sind auch nicht besonders zuverlässig, wenn man sie gehen lässt. Grrrrr Dobby. Sollte das Narcissa auch mal anschaffen. Moment.... die sitzt ja noch gefesselt in der Küche. Oder halt! Hab ja schon alles wieder geregelt. Also weiterlesen.'  
  
Mein Vater arbeitet in der Verwaltung von Askaban. Ist für all die Neuzugänge zuständig und wer wann einen kleinen Kuss zu bekommen hat. 'könnte nützlich sein'  
  
Wusste nicht genau, welches Foto ich Dir schicken sollte, also habe ich einfach mal alle beigelegt, die mir so gefallen. Sind nicht besonders viele. 'Nicht viele? Damit kann ich ja mein Anwesen tapezieren!'  
  
Hoffe ganz schnell wieder was zu hören.  
  
Mit vielen süßen Küsschen Deine Pansy  
  
An: Severus Snape Von: Narcissa Malfoy  
  
Lieber Severus,  
  
tut mir wirklich schrecklich leid für Dich. Die Sache mit Deiner Mutter muss ja furchtbar sein. Wenn mein Mann wieder zu Hause ist, werde ich mal ein ernstes Wort mit ihm reden. 'da kannst du nichts mehr ausrichten'  
  
Gruß Narcissa  
  
An: Pansy Parkinson Von: Draco Malfoy Schreiber: Lucius Malfoy  
  
Na gut, ich glaube das könnte was mit uns werden. Mal sehen, vielleicht wirst Du zu uns zum Weihnachtsfest eingeladen.  
  
Gruß Draco  
  
An: Narcissa Malfoy Von: Peeves, Poltergeist in Hogwarts  
  
Hey Olle Tante,  
  
hab hier so einiges mitgekriegt und ich glaube Du solltest wissen, dass Dein Alter nicht für den Unsagbaren unterwegs ist, sondern hier in Hogwarts sitzt und Snapes dickem Problem hinterhersteigt.  
  
Mit hinterhältigen Grüßen Peeves  
  
An: Narcissa Malfoy Von: gestresstem Severus Snape  
  
Meine teure Narcissa,  
  
nehme mal an, das Lauffeuer das hier überall von meinem netten Mutterbesuch berichtet, hat Dich über Deinen Mann erreicht. Wundert mich nicht sehr. Der Kerl ist nur geil auf was schaulustiges. Ruf ihn zurück. Mir reicht es schon wenn meine Mutter im Unterricht mit drinnen sitzt und den Schülern verbietet Feuer zu entzünden für ihre Zaubertränke, damit sie nichts in Flammen aufgehen lassen. Aber zusätzlich sitzt jetzt noch Lucius mitten in der Klasse und grinst unentwegt. Wenn er wenigstens hinten in der Ecke sitzen würde.  
  
Alle denken meine Mutter sei so schlimm, aber ich musste jetzt feststellen, das stimmt nicht! Denn während sie die Schüler vor Unheil bewahren will, bringt Lucius ihnen Zaubertränke aus der schwarzen Magie bei.  
  
Mein anders Problem ist der dunkle Lord. Der ist total scharf darauf meine Mutter umzubringen. Anscheinend hat er ihren Verlust immer noch nicht verkraftet. Wusstest Du, dass er sie immer wieder zu einem Date eingeladen hat, sie ihn jedoch abblitzen lies? 'oh, der arme Voldi' Meine Mutter meinte, das geschah mindestens einmal pro Woche.  
  
So, muss jetzt wieder. Der Fussboden vibriert, das kann nur heißen, dass sie wieder im Anmarsch ist.  
  
Gruß Severus  
  
An: Severus Snape Von: Lord Voldemort  
  
Ohne Anrede, da ich sauer bin!!!  
  
Wie kannst Du es wagen meine Hilfe auszuschlagen? Weißt Du eigentlich wie schlimm Deine Mutter werden kann? Bestimmt nicht, denn Du warst nicht mit ihr auf der Schule! Wenn Dein nächster Brief nicht einen auf Knien um Hilfe bettelnden Severus Snape enthält, dann... dann... Naja, dann lass ich mir noch was einfallen!  
  
Lord Voldemort, muss jetzt scharf nachdenken.  
  
An: Dracolein, meinen kleinen Sonnenschein Von: Narcissa Malfoy  
  
Lieber kleiner Draco,  
  
natürlich weiß ich, dass Du genug zu essen bekommst. Aber es ist doch ein Unterschied, ob es nun die guten Sachen von zu Hause sind oder die gewöhnlichen Mahlzeiten, die jeder bekommt.  
  
Glückwunsch für das gewonnene Spiel. Bin richtig stolz auf Dich!  
  
Kannst Du mir mal genauer beschreiben was mit Severus' Mutter los ist? Brenne auf die Neuigkeiten aus der Schule. Habe die Frau nur einmal gesehen und das war während unserer Abschlussfeier. Der arme Sevi konnte einem richtig leid tun. Sie hatte ihn als erstes einmal in einen vollkommen mit Blümchen versehenen hellgrünen Umhang gesteckt, der an den Ärmeln, Saum und Kragen mit Rüschen versehen war.  
  
Dann hat sie ihm ständig in den Haaren rumgefuchtelt. Jedem musste sie Babyfotos zeigen und sobald er mal einen krummen Rücken machte, war sie sofort bei ihm, um ihn zurecht zu biegen. Nach der Vergabe der Abschlusszeugnisse, gab es allerdings ein großes Donnerwetter, denn Dein Vater war der Jahrgangsbeste und Severus lag nur an zweiter Stelle. Die hat vielleicht die Schule zusammengeschrien. Wie es an dem Tag dann noch weiterging auf der Feier weiß ich leider nicht, bin von einem blonden, unattraktiven Kerl abgeschleift worden. Bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass da ein Zauber im Spiel war.  
  
Du hast eine Verehrerin? Wie entzückend. Wie heißt sie denn? Wie sieht sie aus? Ist sie nett? Du kannst doch nicht wirklich ernsthaft in Erwägung ziehen, sie abblitzen zu lassen? Das gehört sich nicht! Lade sie zum Essen ein, oder kauf ihr was schönes! In Hogsmeade gibt es vieles was sich dafür eignen würde.  
  
Oh, bevor ich es vergesse. Dein Vater ist doch bei Dir in Hogwarts. Sag ihm bitte bei Gelegenheit, dass ich die nächsten Tage zu meiner Mutter ziehe. Ich lasse mich nicht länger von ihm verarschen!  
  
Mit den allerliebsten Grüßen, Dein Mamilein  
  
An: Draco Malfoy, mein Orakel Von: glücklicher Pansy  
  
Geliebter Sonnengott,  
  
ich kann es nicht glauben. Mein Glück ist vollkommen. Auch wenn Dein Brief Deine Gefühle zu mir noch im Unklaren lässt, so bin ich mir sicher, Dich von mir überzeugen zu können. Im Moment reicht es mir, die Zusage erhalten zu haben, dass Dein Interesse an mir groß ist. Was hälst Du davon, wenn wir uns beim nächsten Hogsmeadewochenende treffen? 'bitte was?'  
  
Oder hättest Du was dagegen, wenn wir uns im Unterricht zusammensetzen? 'umkippt' Bin schon total aufgeregt. Weißt Du schon, ob Deine Eltern mich zu Weihnachten einladen? Dauert es lange, bis sie sich entschieden haben?  
  
Vor Ungeduld beinahe umkommende Pansy.  
  
Draco lies den Brief sinken. Schnell marschierte er in die Große Halle, aus der er eigentlich gerade erst gekommen war. Pansy saß noch am Slytherintisch und aß ihre Spaghetti. Als sie Draco kommen sah, lief ihr Gesicht so rot an wie die Tomatensauce. Die Gabel fiel klirren auf den Teller.  
  
Der blonde Slytherin knallte den Brief auf den Tisch. "Was zum Teufel soll der Quatsch?"  
  
"Aber Draco, was meinst du?", fragte Pansy verwirrt.  
  
"Was ich meine? Diesen Brief hier!", schrie Draco wütend, den Brief vor Pansy's Augen fuchtelnd. Alle Köpfe in der großen Halle waren nun auf den Tisch der Slytherins gerichtet.  
  
"Stimmt etwas nicht damit? Habe ich etwas falsches geschrieben?", ihre Stimme wurde immer schwächer.  
  
"Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich etwas von dir will? Geschweige denn, mit dir ausgehe! Eher werfe ich mich Schlammblut Granger um den Hals bevor ich mit dir ausgehe!"  
  
Das hatte gesessen. Pansy kullerten dicke Tränen die Wangen hinunter. Sie richtete einen traurigen Blick auf den Tisch der Gryffindors. Hermine Granger war die Person, welche sie dort mit Haß in den feuchten Augen ansah. Dann verließ sie jämmerlich schluchzend schlagartig die große Halle.  
  
Pansy's Freundin erhob sich ebenfalls vom Tisch und bevor sie der Slytherin folgte, sagte sie: "Du bist echt das Letzte! Erst machst du ihr in deinen Briefen die allergrößten Hoffnungen und dann so etwas. Hoffe, deine Perversen Anwandlungen sind befriedigt."  
  
Die Schüler sahen alle immer noch ungläubig auf Draco. "Was für Briefe? Ich habe ihr niemals Briefe geschrieben?", fragte Draco eine Siebtklässlerin der Slytherins.  
  
"Doch! Tu nicht so. Wir haben sie alle gesehen. Sie...", weiter kam sie nicht, denn Hermine war zu den Slytherins gekommen und hatte Draco eine schallende Ohrfeige versetzt.  
  
"Auch wenn ich niemanden aus eurem Haus leiden kann, so bin ich doch ebenfalls ein weibliches Wesen mit verletzbaren Gefühlen. Das arme Mädchen wird Monate brauchen, bis sie über diesen Schock hinweg ist und du hast wirklich nichts besseres zu tun, allen weiß machen zu wollen, du hättest damit nichts zu tun. Aber das wirklich schlimmste ist: Du nennst meinen Namen im selben Satz mit einer Handlung, die ich niemals mit dir gemeinsam erleben möchte.", damit drehte sie sich um und ging wieder an ihren Platz zurück.  
  
An: Narcissa Malfoy Von: Draco Malfoy  
  
Liebe Mutter,  
  
das Problem mit der Verehrerin hat sich gelöst. 'ihr seid zusammen? Wie schön!' Ist Vater schon wieder zu Hause oder bist du noch bei Deiner Mutter? Muss ihn dringend sprechen, denn so wie es aussieht, hat der mir hier einige Probleme eingebrockt.  
  
Dieser unattraktive Kerl bei der Abschlussfeier war nicht zufälligerweise Vater?  
  
Gruß Draco, muss mir jetzt Eis für meine Schmerzende Wange besorgen 


	4. Vierter Flug

Anm: Danke für alle Reviews. Arbeite gerade auch an den Fortsetzungen zu all meinen anderen ff's. Also, wer den anderen Kram auch liest. Augen auf! Protection ist schon up, nur da ich ein kapitel mit dem neuen ersetzt habe, ist das nicht als update angezeigt worden.  
  
Dieses Chapter ist BoneCrusher gewidmet, da sie die Sache mit Ron zum Laufen gebracht hat. Denk dran: ich komm mit meiner Spachtel zum renovieren! ;}  
  
Vierter Flug  
  
An: Draco Schleimbeutel Malfoy Von: Ron Fuchsteufelswild Weasley  
  
Du vermaledeiter, selbstgefälliger, arroganter Schnösel!  
  
Wie kannst Du es nur wagen meine wunderbare Hermine einer Deiner Slytherinschlampen vorzuziehen. Solltest Du noch einmal etwas gegen meinen Zuckerguss sagen, dann mach ich Dir den Gar aus!  
  
Ron stinkesauer Weasley  
  
Mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln knüllte der blonde Slytherin den Brief zusammen und warf ihn über die Schulter hinaus aus dem Fenster. Er hatte jetzt andere Sorgen, als den Liebeskummer eines Gryffindors.  
  
An: Lucius den hinterhältigen Malfoy Von: Draco, der betrogene Malfoy  
  
Vater,  
  
könnte es sein, dass Du etwas mit der Sache Pansy Parkinson zu tun hattest?  
  
Dein Sohn, der Dich bald hassen könnte, wenn die falsche Antwort kommt.  
  
An: Lord Voldemort Von: Narcissa Malfoy  
  
Verehrter Meister,  
  
mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass Ihr schrecklichen Liebeskummer habt. Vielleicht hilft es Euch wenn ich mal in meinen Beständen nachsehe und etwas passendes für Euch finden kann. Es kann doch nicht so schwer sein Mrs. Snapes Herz zu gewinnen.  
  
Werde ungeduldig auf Eure Antwort warten. Narcissa Malfoy, EX-Ehefrau Eures treuesten Dieners.  
  
An: Severus Snape Von: Lord Voldemort  
  
DAS FASS IST ÜBERGELAUFEN! Wie konntest Du der Schnepfe von Bruder Lucius nur erzählen ich hätte wegen Deiner Mutter Liebeskummer? Das ist eine komplette LÜGE. Ich buchstabiere mal, damit es in Dein mickriges Hirn rein geht. L - Ü - G - E.  
  
Du solltest froh sein, dass ich nicht nach Hogwarts kommen kann.  
  
Der Unschlagbare  
  
An: Dracoleinchen Von: Mami Malfoy  
  
Ein wunderschönes Hallo mein Dracospatz,  
  
nein Dein Vater und ich sind nicht wieder zusammen. Denke gerade über die Scheidung nach. 'das lässt er nie zu' Irgendwie habe ich aber das Gefühl meine Eltern wollen das nicht. Die versuchen mir die ganze Zeit weiß zu machen, ich hätte während meiner Schulzeit immer so von ihm geschwärmt. Anscheinend verwechseln die mich mit ihm. Der hatte ja damals so lange Haare wie ich und sah auch ziemlich weiblich aus. Oh, ich vergaß noch vertrottelt zu erwähnen. Natürlich war er es auch der mich bei der Abschlussfeier abgeschleppt hat. Wahrscheinlich war ich bis obenhin voll mit irgendwelchen Zaubertränken, die Severus für ihn gebraut hat. Habe bis heute nicht rausbekommen, wie der mir das Zeug unterjubeln konnte.  
  
Wie schön, Deine erste Freundin! Wie ist sie so? Du musst mir unbedingt ein paar Bilder von ihr schicken. Bin schon mächtig gespannt. Vielleicht könnten wir sie zu Weihnachten einladen. Ich mach jetzt aber mal Schluss. Muss für Lord Voldemort ein paar Liebeszauber nachschlagen.  
  
Bussibussi Mami  
  
An: Draco Malfoy Von: Lucius Malfoy  
  
Lieber Sohn,  
  
es war alles nur zu Deinem besten! Weißt Du wie schwer es ist heutzutage eine reinblütige Ehefrau zu finden? 'Ehefrau? Ich bin fünfzehn!' Da muss man früh anfangen! Was war an ihr denn so schlecht? 'Sie ist nicht mein Typ und hässlich'  
  
Das Mädchen steht auf Dich, die ist glatt so doof und küsst Dir allmorgendlich die Füße! Wo wir gerade beim Füße küssen sind: Deine Mutter habe ich heute morgen wieder nach Hause geholt. Mach Dir keine Sorgen. Hier in dieser Familie wird es keine Scheidungen geben und wenn ich sie wieder fesseln muss.  
  
So, hab noch zu tun.  
  
Gruß Vater  
  
An: Lord Voldemort Von: Mrs. Snape  
  
Lieber Tom,  
  
wobei Du überhaupt nicht lieb warst. Kannst Du mir mal sagen, warum Du meinem armen kleinem Sevchen soviel Angst einjagst? Wenn Du ein Problem mit mir hast, dann kannst Du mir doch schreiben. Und jetzt sag bloß nicht, dass Du immer noch nachtragend bist wegen dieser Sache damals. Ich kann doch nichts dafür, wenn Du dich bei Deinen Flirtversuchen immer so dusselig anstellst.  
  
Also, lass jetzt meinen kleinen Jungen in Ruhe. Diese bösen Schüler ärgern ihn schon genug!  
  
Mrs. Snape  
  
An: Mr. Parkinson Von: Lucius Malfoy  
  
Verehrter Mr. Parkinson,  
  
wir kennen uns nicht, aber zwischen unseren Kindern bahnt sich eine kleine Romanze an und ich dachte mir, man könnte dies ja nicht auf den beiden beruhen lassen, sondern sollten uns als Eltern auch mal kennenlernen.  
  
Wie Sie vielleicht wissen genieße ich in vielerlei Hinsicht einen gewissen Einfluss. Kenne ein paar richtige Leute im Ministerium, naja Sie wissen schon.  
  
Falls Sie Interesse daran hätten, würde ich mich gerne einmal mit Ihnen und Ihrer verehrten Ehedame zum Essen treffen. Auf meine Kosten natürlich.  
  
Hochachtungsvoll Lucius Malfoy, der mächtig viel Kohle hat  
  
An: Peeves den Poltergeist Von: Narcissa Malfoy  
  
ICH BIN KEINE OLLE!  
  
An: Draco Malfoy, den Stinker Von: Ron Weasley  
  
Hab dich jetzt erwischt! Einfach so meinen Brief zerknüllt aus dem Fenster werfen, wenn ich nicht gerade unter diesem vorbeigegangen wäre und ihn auf dem Kopf bekommen hätte, wäre Dir einiger Ärger erspart geblieben, aber nein der gute Mann musste ja unbedingt meine Göttin beschmutzten.  
  
Bete, dass Du mir nicht in einer dunklen Ecke ohne Deine beiden Schläger über den Weg läufst.  
  
Gruß Ron Weasley, der zum Berserker mutiert  
  
An: Lucius Malfoy Von: Draco Malfoy  
  
Hallo Vater,  
  
es ist mir total schnuppe, ob es nur zu meinem besten war. Habe Parkinson die Meinung gesagt, von Schlammblut Granger eine gescheuert bekommen und einer der Weasley's terrorisiert mich mit Briefen, nur weil der Liebeskummer mit seinem Schlammblut hat. Dann hat der mir gestern noch seine Brüder auf den Hals gehetzt, die mir jetzt ständig Briefbomben schicken.  
  
Gestern kam eine gerade als ich gefrühstückt habe und explodierte über meinem Müsli. Der ganze Slytherintisch war voll blauer Farbe. Meine Haare sehen immer noch aus, wie der strahlendste Sommerhimmel. Jetzt machen die Gryffindors sich über uns lustig und singen die ganze Zeit das Schlumpfenlied. 'Tralallalalalalallla, sag mal wo kommt ihr denn her? Aus Schlumpfhausen bitte sehr. Trallallalalalallla.' Tu etwas oder ich sage Deinem Guru er soll Dich ganz weit weg auf eine Mission schicken!!!!! 'ups'  
  
Nebenbei habe ich aber meine Wunschliste für Weihnachten noch erweitert. Bleibe ja in Hogwarts. Mir ist nämlich eingefallen, dass Potter gar nicht so viele Geschenke bekommen kann. Wenn ich die klaue, wird mir innerhalb von drei Stunden langweilig sein, denn mit nur ein paar Socken kann man nicht soviel anfangen.  
  
Gruß Dein Sohn der Schlumpf  
  
An: Narcissa Malfoy Von: Lord Voldemort, hechel  
  
Verehrte Narcissa,  
  
Du willst Dich von Lucius trennen? Bist Du ihm nicht damals jahrelang hinterhergerannt und hast versucht ihn von Dir zu überzeugen? Willst Du diesen Schritt wirklich wagen? Dir wird es nirgendwo mehr so gut ergehen wie bei ihm. Er hat Geld, ein großes Haus, Geld, Angestellte, Geld, viele Reisen, Geld... Naja, schaff Dir doch einen Liebhaber an, wenn er es im Bett nicht bringt. Wenn Du willst, helfe ich anfangs noch aus, wenn Du nicht sofort was findest.  
  
Dein Angebot nehme ich gerne an. Los, her mit den Geheimrezepten.  
  
Verzweifelter Voldemort  
  
An: Lucius Malfoy Von: Mr. P. Parkinson  
  
Verehrter Mr. Malfoy,  
  
es tut mir wirklich leid Ihre Einladung ablehnen zu müssen, aber ich bin nicht käuflich und falls es Ihnen noch nicht zu Ohren gekommen ist: Ihr Sohn hatte kein Interesse an meiner Tochter, dass hat er ihr lauthals vor versammelter Schule zu verstehen gegeben. 'der bekommt nen Satz heiße Ohren'  
  
Gezeichnet P. Parkinson  
  
An: Ron Weasley, unterste Ebene Von: Draco Malfoy, ganz weit oben  
  
Wiesel-Weasley,  
  
hast Liebeskummer? Glaubst Du etwa wirklich ich würde etwas mit Deinem Schlammblut anfangen wollen? Ist Dir eigentlich schon mal aufgefallen, was für ein vorlautes Maul die hat? Mit so etwas gebe ich mich nicht ab. Mir muss man untertan sein und nicht dickköpfig. Das bin ich selber!  
  
Allerdings muss ich feststellen, wirst Du nicht mit ihr zusammenkommen können. Frauen kosten Geld. Schnapp Dir lieber Deine Schwester. Inzest ist das Einzige was Dir noch übrig bleibt. Oder Deine Mutter! Die ist ja so fett, das reicht für Dich und alle Deine Brüder zusammen.  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
An: Lord Voldemort Von: Lucius Malfoy  
  
Verehrter Meister,  
  
wenn Ihr erlaubt, dann habe ich einen Vorschlag für unser nächstes großes Ding. Kenne da jemanden aus der Verwaltung Askabans der eine kleine Lektion vertragen könnte.  
  
Jetzt komme wir mal zu etwas in eigener Sache: NIEMAND FÄNGT UNGESTRAFT EINE AFFÄRE MIT MEINER FRAU AN AUCH NICHT WENN ER LORD VOLDEMORT HEIßT. So, das wollte ich nur noch mal klarstellen.  
  
Ach, für wen ist eigentlich der Liebeszauber? Hier stinkt es im ganzen Haus nach süß duftenden Lavendel. Hab mich schon in die Grabkammer meines Urgroßonkels zurückgezogen, werde jedoch noch weiter in die Katakomben abtauchen müssen wenn Narcissa weiterköchelt.  
  
Lucius Malfoy, Großgrundbesitzer  
  
An: Draco Malfoy Von: Lucius Malfoy  
  
Mein lieber Sohn,  
  
dieses Weihnachten wirst Du schön bei mir verbringen! Habe Deiner Mutter verboten Dich mit zu Ihrer Familie zu schleifen.  
  
Die Sache mit der Parkinson gefällt mir überhaupt nicht, aber ändern kann ich es jetzt nicht und bis ich Dich wieder in die Finger bekomme, um Dir eine ordentliche Tracht Prügel zu verabreichen, werde ich es bestimmt wieder vergessen haben, weil Du derzeitig anderen Unsinn angestellt hast.  
  
Wieso bereitest Du mir eine solche Schande? Anstatt Dich von den Weasley's übers Ohr hauen zu lassen könntest Du ihnen doch etwas nettes anhexen! Zwei unserer Hauselfen sehen immer noch nicht so aus wie früher. Warum probierst Du nicht einen dieser Sprüche mal an den Gryffindors aus.  
  
Jetzt habe ich wieder viel zu viel Zeit mit Deinen kleinen Problemen verbracht, dabei müsste ich eigentlich aufpassen, dass Voldemort hier nicht auftaucht und mir meine Frau ausspannt. Lässt sich von ihr sogar Liebeszauber brauen.  
  
Gruß Vater  
  
An: Mrs. Snape Von: Peeves  
  
Oh Sonnenschein in meinen toten Augen,  
  
es tut weh Euch dies zu sagen, aber Euer alter Verehrer Tom Riddle heute unter einem Namen bekannt, der zu schrecklich ist, als das ihn noch jemand ausspricht, hat eine neue gefunden.  
  
Du bist fällig, Schachtel. Er wird Dich töten. Schmerzhaft! Grauenvoll! Langsam!  
  
Peeves, Poltergeist von ganz Hogwarts  
  
An: Draco Malfoy Von: Hermine Granger  
  
Hallo Draco,  
  
könntest Du bitte aufhören mich oder Ron zu beleidigen? Danke.  
  
Hermine  
  
Endlich kam mal ein Brief mit dem man etwas anfangen kann. Draco ging flankiert von Crabbe und Goyle in die Bibliothek um einige Bücher zu durchsuchen. Es dauerte auch nicht lange, bis er das entsprechende gefunden hatte. Das würde diesem Weasley den Gar aus machen.  
  
Ron und Harry waren ebenfalls gerade in der Bibliothek, allerdings in einem anderen Teil des Raumes. Sie sahen Draco und seine beiden Freunde erst als er vor ihnen stand.  
  
"Mach die Fliege Malfoy.", raunzte Harry, der so gar keine Lust auf den Slytherin hatte. In einer Woche war das Quidditchspiel gegen die Slytherins, den letzten den er vor dem Spiel sehen wollte, war Malfoy.  
  
"Wieso glaubst Du eigentlich immer, es will jemand etwas von dir Potter? Ich bin nicht wegen dir hier, sondern um diesem Weasley hier, etwas zu überreichen, was ihn bestimmt interessieren wird." Draco übergab den Umschlag mit dem Brief von Hermine Ron. "Einen schönen Tag und angenehmes lernen noch." Die drei Jungen verschwanden freudig grinsend. (kennt jemand den ausdruck feixen? Wenn ja, das kommt eher hin als grinsen^^)  
  
Ron betrachtete den Umschlag. "Wirf es weg. Wahrscheinlich hat er nur wieder eine Möglichkeit gefunden dich zu ärgern.", sagte Harry.  
  
"Harry, sieh nur. Das ist Hermines Schrift. Und der Brief ist an dieses Ekel adressiert."  
  
"Na und? Sie wird ihm wahrscheinlich die Meinung gesagt haben. Was sollte daran so schlimm sein? Seine Antwort auf deinen letzten Brief hatte sie ziemlich wütend gemacht."  
  
Ron wollte nur zu gerne glauben, was Harry ihm da sagte, aber er konnte es nicht. Mit schweißnassen Händen öffnete er zitternd den Brief und las:  
  
Liebster Draco,  
  
es war wie in einem Traum. Schon seit unserer ersten Begegnung träume ich davon einmal von Dir nicht nur als minderwertiges Wesen betrachtet zu werden. All die Jahre hinweg musste ich die Gegenwart Potters und dieses wirklich stinkenden Weasley's über mich ergehen lassen, nur um von Dir beachtet zu werden.  
  
Dieser Traum ging nun in Erfüllung. Als Du vor der ganzen Schule in der großen Halle verkündet hast, das Du mich, eine Muggelgeborene, einer Reinblütigen vorziehen würdest.  
  
In ewiger Liebe Hermine.  
  
Rons Gesicht war so rot wie seine Haare. Er stürmte auf der Stelle in den Gryffindorturm, dicht gefolgt von Harry, der ihn zu beruhigen versuchte.  
  
An: Lucius Malfoy Von: Draco Malfoy, dem ungeschlagenen Genie  
  
Lieber Vater,  
  
hatte einen fantastischen Tag. Hab es heute diesem Weasley mal ordentlich gezeigt. Seine Ziege von Schlammblut meinte, sie müsse sich in unsere Streitigkeiten einmischen und hat mich mit einem Brief aufgefordert ihren über alles geliebten Schatz in Ruhe zu lassen. Hab ich natürlich nicht gemacht, sondern den Brief ordentlich verhext. Jetzt steht da drin, wie sehr sie auf mich steht und was sie von diesem Weasley wirklich hält. Den hab ich ihm natürlich sofort übergeben. Bestimmt brennt jetzt noch dort drüben die Luft.  
  
Ich verzeih Dir die Sache mit der Parkinson auch. Zwar gelte ich jetzt in der Schule als Arschloch, aber ich muss ja jetzt auch nicht über Weihnachten in Hogwarts bleiben.  
  
Wieso will der Oberguru was von Mutter? Ne, halt warte, ich frage sie lieber selber. Zumindest hätte es den Vorteil, dass sie sich nicht mehr so viel um uns kümmert. Stell Dir nur vor, wie es wäre, wenn sie sich aus Deinem Leben raushalten würde! 'überlegt. Saufen, keine lästigen Gesellschaftsessen, saufen, Prügeleien, saufen. Stimmt, nur von Vorteil'  
  
Bin auch nicht mehr blau. Bastel gerade an einer eigenen Briefbombe für die Weasley's.  
  
Gruß Draco  
  
An: Lucius Malfoy Von: Severus Snape  
  
Hallo Lucius,  
  
hast Du keine Idee, wie ich meine Mutter wieder aus Hogwarts bekomme? Der Junge ist nicht mehr in Slytherin, also besteht keine Gefahr mehr.  
  
Bitte hol sie raus!!! Lange halte ich es nicht mehr aus und erwürge meine Mutter mit meinen eigenen Händen. Seit dem Du weg bist ist sie noch viel schlimmer geworden. Jeden Abend besteht sie darauf mir einen Gute Nachtkuss zu geben und eine Geschichte vorzulesen. Sie hat sogar ernsthaft in Erwägung gezogen mich mit dieser Vogelscheuche Trelawny zusammen zu bringen. Sollte sie aber keine Frau für mich finden, will sie eine Kontaktanzeige in der Hexenwoche aufgeben. Hilf mir!!! Ich kann diese geblümten Umhänge nicht mehr lange im Unterricht tragen.  
  
'auf Knien kriecht' Severus  
  
An: Lord Voldemort Von: Lucius Malfoy  
  
Veehrter Meister,  
  
hab Euch den Brief von Bruder Severus beigelegt. Ich glaube ihr könnte damit eher was anfangen.  
  
Euren Liebeszauber könnt ihr auch vergessen. Wolltet bestimmt ihn dann meinem Sonnenschein mittels des Imperiuszauber einflößen, damit sie Euch hörig ist, aber Pech gehabt. War schneller. Die Liebe meiner Frau ist mir sicher. Sucht Euch ne andere Schnecke! Das hier ist meine.  
  
Lucius Malfoy, treuester Diener 


	5. Fünfter Flug

Anm: Danke für alle Reviews! Hab jetzt mal nur Briefverkehr, sagt mir, ob Euch das besser gefällt oder doch lieber wieder mit Zwischensequenzen!  
  
Fünfter Flug  
  
An: Narcissa Malfoy Von: Lord Voldemort  
  
Verehrte Narcissa,  
  
leider hat mein Untergebener Lucius etwas dagegen wenn wir zwei miteinander ein Verhältnis beginnen, daher schicke ich Dir zum Trost ein paar Pralinen. Hab erfahren, dass Du die so gerne hast. 'sind lecker, mampf.'  
  
Lord Voldemort  
  
An: Lucius Malfoy, Du Volltrottel Von: Severus Snape, die Lunte brennt  
  
Lucius, Du kannst Dir nicht erklären, wie meine Mutter an den Brief gekommen sein könnte, den ich Dir geschrieben habe? 'Voldie ist ne Saftnase'  
  
Wollte mich hiermit nur nochmal herzlichst bedanken. Unsere Freundschaft ist vorbei. Deine Probleme wirst Du in Zukunft selbst lösen müssen!  
  
Professor Snape  
  
P.S. Dein Sohn darf es nun ausbaden. Ich knobel es mal aus in welches Haus ich ihn schicken werde. Zu den Hufflepuffs oder den Gryffindors, mal sehen. hehehe  
  
An: Ron Weasley Von: Hermine Granger  
  
Lieber Ron,  
  
bitte hör endlich auf zu schmollen. Malfoy hatte den Brief verhext. Nichts was darin stand habe ich geschrieben!  
  
Sei bitte nicht so dumm und fall auf diesen Blödmann rein. Das ist nämlich genau das was er wollte!  
  
Gruß Hermine  
  
An: Schnuffel Von: Harry Potter  
  
Lieber Schnuffel,  
  
wie geht es Dir? Seidenschnabel?  
  
Hier in Hogwarts ist eine Menge los. Malfoy hat einen Brief von Hermine verhext und Ron glaubt den Mist auch noch. Hier brennt ganz schön die Luft. Hermine versucht die ganze Zeit Ron zu beruhigen, aber der hält es für bare Münze. Redet sich die ganze Zeit ein, Hermine und Malfoy würden sich Nachts heimlich treffen. So ein Unsinn!  
  
Aber das ist noch nicht mal das schlimmste. Eigentlich sollte ich mich ja darüber freuen, denn Professor Snape hat einen neuen Lieblingsschüler, aber der bin ich! Keine Ahnung was in den gefahren ist. Hat uns sogar Malfoy nach Gryffindor gesteckt. Der war kaum zum Portraitloch herein, als sich Ron auch schon auf ihn stürzte. Hermine ging dann dazwischen, hätte sie vielleicht doch nicht tun sollen, jetzt glaubt Ron erst recht, dass die beiden was haben. Du hast nicht zufällig einen Rat, wie ich die zwei wieder zusammenbringen kann?  
  
Viele Grüße Harry  
  
An: Lucius Malfoy Von: Draco Malfoy  
  
Hallo Vater,  
  
habe mal wieder ein kleines Problem. 'nicht nur du' Im Moment liege ich mit einigen Blessuren im Krankenflügel. Zwischen Potter und Weasley. Gibt es etwas schlimmeres? Madame Pomfrey hat uns bereits die Bettpfannen und sämtliche Gegenstände von den Schränken weggenommen, weil wir uns die gegenseitig an die Köpfe geworfen haben. Diese Weasley-Flasche ist bei meinem letzten Wurf k.o. gegangen. Der ist immer noch voll drauf, wegen seines Schlammblutes. Ich habe Dir doch von meinem Zauber erzählt? Naja und Potter scheint im Moment keine Lust auf Streit zu haben. Schreibt ebenfalls gerade irgendwelche Briefe. Frage mich, wem der wohl schreiben könnte. Hab gehört, der sei nicht so toll auf seine Muggelverwandten zu sprechen.  
  
Wie Du bereits mitbekommen haben solltest, ist mein Aufenthalt hier diesen beiden Schwachköpfen neben mir zu verdanken. Allerdings hat Onkel Sevi gemeint, ich soll mich für alle Unannehmlichkeiten bei Dir bedanken. Der hat den Greis Dumbledore einen Versuch zur Verbesserung des Miteinanders der beiden Häuser Slytherin und Gryffindor vorgeschlagen. 'der macht tatsächlich ernst' Eigentlich nahm ich an, das dies auf den Mist von Mrs. Snape gewachsen ist, aber jetzt habe ich gehört, dass Du da mit drinnen stecken sollst!  
  
Auf alle Fälle haben die mich jetzt für einen ganzen Monat nach Gryffindor gesteckt. Ich soll einen ganzen Monat lang im selben Raum schlafen, am selben Tisch essen und im selben Haus lernen wie Potter und seine Schlammblutfreunde!!! Wenn Du nicht willst, dass ich zum Mörder werde, dann hilf mir!  
  
Dein Sohn Draco in größten Nöten  
  
P.S. Wo bleibt Mutters nächstes Fresspaket? Ist überfällig.  
  
An: Draco Malfoy Von: Lucius Malfoy  
  
Mein lieber Sohn,  
  
mittlerweile sollte meine Nachricht an Severus' Mutter Früchte getragen haben. Wenn Du immer noch bei der Weasleybrut und Pottchen sitzt, schick mir sofort eine Eule! Habe damit überhaupt nichts zu tun, nur Severus dreht wegen seinem Muttchen total ab. War schon immer so. Du hättest ihn mal erleben sollen, als wir noch zur Schule gingen und die Sommerferien vor der Tür standen. Der hat sich mal an sein Bett gekettet, weil er hoffte dadurch nicht nach Hause zu müssen.  
  
Leider kann ich im Moment nicht mehr für Dich tun, denn wie Du bereits bemerkt hast stimmt etwas mit Deiner Mutter nicht. Meister Voldemort hat ihr verzauberte Pralinen geschickt und diese doofe Blondine haut sich damit auch noch den Magen voll. Auf einmal hasst mich meine Frau mehr als alles andere und denkt andauernd ich sei ihr Diener. Ich! Ihr Diener! Das musst Du Dir mal vorstellen! 'geht nicht'  
  
Damit aber noch nicht genug: Gestern abend stand dann plötzlich Voldemort in unserem Schlafzimmer. Bei seinem Anblick lies sie die teure Mingvase auf den Boden knallen, die sie mir an den Kopf werfen wollte. Das gute Stück war ein Vermögen wert! Und schmiß sich dann dem Lord wild um sich küssend an den Hals.  
  
Der Kerl hatte einen raffinierteren Liebeszauber angewendet, als ich von ihm gedacht hätte. Ich mag gar nicht daran denken wo die zwei jetzt sind. Der Typ ist einfach mit meiner Frau auf und davon appariert!  
  
So, jetzt muss ich aber wirklich weiter die Bücher wälzen und meinen Ortungszauber sprechen. Den Kerl schnapp ich mir!  
  
Dein Dich liebender Vater  
  
An: Lucius Malfoy Von: Draco Malfoy  
  
Tag Vater,  
  
unterbreche Dich nur ungern bei Deinen Studien, weiß ja wie sehr Du das hasst. Die Ohrfeige damals hallt jetzt noch in meinen Ohren, aber ich sitze immer noch in dem Loch Gryffindor. Durfte bei letzen Quidditchspiel nicht mitmachen. Haben einfach meinen Besen konfisziert und behauptet ich sei jetzt ein Gryffindor und die hätten bereits einen Sucher.  
  
Hab Potter ein paar Zähne ausgeschlagen, als er mir wieder über den Weg lief.  
  
Gruß Draco  
  
An: Tom Riddle c/o Lord Voldemort Von: Mrs. Snape  
  
Liebster Tom,  
  
nach intensiver Überlegung bin ich doch zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass wir beide es nochmals miteinander probieren sollten.  
  
Mit Grüßen Mrs. Snape  
  
An: Draco Malfoy Von: Lord Voldemort  
  
Lieber Stiefsohn,  
  
ja, Du liest richtig! Der große Dunkle Lord ist ab sofort Dein Stiefpapi. Deinen Vater bringe ich aber nicht um, keine Sorge! Meine Schuhe werden immer so schnell schmutzig und ich brauche doch jemanden, der sie wieder sauber leckt. Hahaha  
  
Ich wollte Dich um etwas bitten. Ich dachte mir, da Du ja bereits mit meinem guten alten Freund Harry Potter verfeindet bist, ob Du ihn da nicht in meinem Namen etwas ärgern könntest.? Treib ihn in den Wahnsinn!  
  
Mit besten Grüßen Dein Stiefdaddy  
  
An: Mrs. Snape Von: Lord Voldemort  
  
Liebster Zuckerguss,  
  
Dein Angebot ehrt mich, aber im Moment bin ich in dieser Hinsicht vollkommen ausgelastet. Ich hoffe Du wirst Dir nicht gleich nach dem Lesen dieses Briefes die Hände waschen. Hab ein ganz spezielles Präsent für Dich hinterlassen.  
  
Könntest Du bitte auch aufhören, meinen Untergebenen Severus in Blümchenumhänge zu kleiden? Und sei nicht so hart zu ihm. Diese ganzen Bälger, die Dumbledore in die Schule gelassen hat, machen ihm schon genug zu schaffen. Nächste Woche werde ich ein Todessertreffen anberaumen, vergiss nicht Severus in einem Nachtschwarzen Umhang dorthin zu schicken!  
  
Frohes Ableben Lord Voldemort  
  
An: Lucius Malfoy Von: Severus Snape  
  
Guter Lucius,  
  
es ist ja sehr nett, dass Du so regen Briefkontakt mit meiner Mutter hälst, aber zu Deiner Information. Den Brief konnte ich vorher abfangen! Dein Bengel bleibt in Gryffindor und damit Schluss!  
  
Professor Snape  
  
An: Lord Voldemort Von: Draco Malfoy und Harry Potter  
  
Voldemort!  
  
In manchen Momenten ist es erforderlich, dass sich Feinde zusammentun um einen größeren zu bekämpfen. Niemals wirst Du meinen Vater ersetzen können. Und was meine Mutter anbelangt: Nimm Deine dreckigen Finger von ihr!  
  
Kannst Lucius ruhig nach Askaban bringen. Harry! Schon gut Draco, ok, jetzt bin ich dran: Wenn Du mich in den Wahnsinn treiben willst, dann musst Du das schon selbst machen und keine Dritten auf mich ansetzten. Die tun sowas nur für ihr eigenes Ego. Ich werde immer und immer wieder über Dich triumphieren. Außerdem haben wir Dich an Professor Dumbeldore verpetzt. Hat Draco zwar nicht so gefallen, da der eine ähnliche Meinung von ihm hat wie Du, aber Dumbledore hat vor jemanden nach Dir auszuschicken und Mr. Malfoy beim Lynchen unter die Arme zu greifen.  
  
Mit besten Grüßen die Zweckgemeinschaft Potter und Malfoy, das heißt Malfoy und Potter, Potter! Aristokraten kommen immer vor dem gemeinen Volk! 'die wissen nicht was sie wollen'  
  
An: Hermine Granger Von: Ron Weasley  
  
Hallo Hermine,  
  
liebst Du mich denn? Langsam glaube ich, es stimmt, was Du sagst. Harry sitzt gerade mit Malfoy zusammen. Keine Ahnung was die machen, die kommunizieren gerade über Pergament. Schreiben an irgend etwas. Meinst Du die zwei könnten vielleicht? Ich bringe Malfoy um, wenn der Harry's Herz stiehlt!  
  
Liebe Grüße Ron  
  
An: Tom Riddle c/o Lord Voldemort Von: Mrs. Snape  
  
Lieber Tom,  
  
WER IST DIESE SCHLAMPE?  
  
Dein Mordversuch an mir ehrt mich, aber Du solltest wissen, dass eine Dame von Welt niemals ohne ihre Spitzenhandschuhe unter die Leute geht und auch nichts anfässt. Die Handschuhe sind im übrigen mittlerweile im Müll gelandet. Dein Gift hat sie grün anlaufen lassen. War eine nette Idee, das Papier zu vergiften.  
  
In meine Erziehung hat sich keiner einzumischen. Dir hätten ein paar weibliche Einflüsse auch nicht geschadet. Vielleicht wärst Du dann etwas sanfter geworden. Deinen Anmachversuchen von früher wäre es nur zu Gute gekommen.  
  
Mrs. Snape  
  
An: Ron Weasley Von: Hermine Granger  
  
Lieber Ron,  
  
brauchst Du darauf wirklich eine Antwort? 'sie liebt mich? Klatsch, umgefallen'  
  
Nein, ich denke da läuft absolut nichts zwischen Harry und Malfoy. Die haben sich heute morgen schon wieder auf dem Weg zum Frühstück geprügelt. Professor McGonagall hat ihnen beiden eine ordentliche Strafarbeit aufgegeben und jeweils zwanzig Punkte abgezogen. Dummerweise sind die Punkte von Malfoy ebenfalls Gryffindor abgezogen worden, da er immer noch nicht nach Slytherin zurück geschickt wurde. Angeblich soll ja Snape dahinter stecken. Ob das der Einfluss seiner Mutter ist?  
  
Die hat ja auch ziemlich heftig mit Hagrid geflirtet. Hoffentlich kommen die nicht zusammen.  
  
Gruß Hermine  
  
An: Harry Potter Von: Schnuffel  
  
Lieber Harry,  
  
mir und Seidenschnabel geht es recht gut, aber ich habe heute morgen eine Eule von Professor Dumbledore erhalten, die mir wirklich einige Schauer über den Rücken laufen lies.  
  
Voldemort will Dich in den Wahnsinn treiben und Du hast ihm auch geschrieben? Bist Du verrückt? Jemanden wie dem dunklen Lord schreibt man keine Briefe! Ich werde mich in der Nähe von Hogsmeade einquartieren. Schaff Dir bis dahin diesen Malfoy vom Leib. Das ist kein Umgang für Dich.  
  
Hat sich Ron inzwischen wieder beruhigt? Aus den Briefen von Hermine 'die schreibt dir?' konnte ich herauslesen, dass sie bis über beide Ohren in den Jungen verliebt ist. Wie kommt der nur auf solch einen Blödsinn. Die beiden müssen sich wirklich mal aussprechen. Ausführlich.  
  
Nimm Dich auch vor Snape in Acht. Wenn der seine Feinde zu Freunden macht, dann stimmt da etwas nicht! Schon gar nicht wenn Lucius' Sohn nicht mehr sein Liebling ist.  
  
Viele Grüße Schnuffel  
  
An: Lord Voldemort Von: Lucius Malfoy  
  
Verehrter Meister,  
  
jetzt ist Schluss. Ich trete offiziell bei den Todessern aus. Ihr habt es nicht nur gewagt, mir meine Frau wegzunehmen mit Eurem faulem Zauber, nein, Ihr musstet auch noch den Versuch starten mir meinen Sohn wegzunehmen. Was für ein Pech nur, dass der Junge ganz nach mir geformt ist und ich sein größtes Vorbild bin. Hat mir eine Kopie Eures Briefes an ihn zukommen lassen. Meine Alte kannst Du behalten, wenn es unbedingt sein muss, aber meinen Sohn bekommt niemand! Trotzdem werde ich versuchen Narcissa zurück zu bekommen. Noch habe ich nicht alle meine Magischen Kapazitäten ausgeschöpft. Bei Eurem Kurzbesuch in meiner Residenz sollte Euch aufgefallen sein, was für eine große Bibliothek ich mein eigen nennen darf.  
  
Gruß Lucius Malfoy  
  
P.S. Das mit dem Füße lecken ist alles erstunken und erlogen! Habe ich noch nie getan.  
  
An: Die Herren Malfoy und Potter, Potter und Malfoy Von: Lord Voldemort  
  
PETZEN  
  
An: Hermine Granger Von: Ron Weasley  
  
Liebe Hermine,  
  
gerade weil die zwei sich prügeln, können sie was voneinander wollen. Wie würden sie es sonst vor der ganzen Schule schaffen sich nahe zu sein, ohne gleich wilden Gerüchten das Feuer zum laufen zu geben? Heute morgen saßen sie schon wieder zusammen und haben irgendwas geschrieben. Das ist bestimmt Liebesgeflüster, von dem keiner was mitbekommen soll. Wäre auch zu auffällig, wenn sich Gryffindors Stern und das Ekel der Slytherins liebevolle Worte ins Ohr hauchen. Würg, mir wird bei dem Gedanken gleich schlecht.  
  
Die Mutter von Snape soll sich ja von unserem Hagrid fern halten. Der kommt glatt auf die Idee und heiratet sie vom Fleck weg. Kennst Du ein schlimmeres Monster als die? Mir tut Snape richtig leid. Kann gar nicht glauben, dass ich sowas sage.  
  
Dann bis heute abend. Würde Dich gerne in meinen Schlafsaal einladen, aber Harry und Malfoy sind immer so lange wach. Jeden abend die selbe Kissenschlacht! Letztens haben die sogar die Koffer nacheinander geworfen. Einer ist voll in Nevilles Bett reingeknallt, während er am einschlafen war. Der arme musste gleich in den Krankenflügel. 'darum war er heute nicht im Unterricht'  
  
Gruß Ron  
  
An: Mrs. Snape Von: Lord Voldemort  
  
Mein lieber Spatz,  
  
es tut mir wirklich leid. Diese Schlampe war Narcissa Malfoy, doch die ist bereits wieder bei Ihrem Mann. Der hat tatsächlich rausgefunden, wie ich sie hörig gemacht habe. Hätte das niemals von ihm gedacht. Der Typ hat einen ganz schön hellen Kopf. Schlich sich in mein Versteck ein und bestach eine der Hauselfen meiner Geliebten auf Zeit etwas in den Pudding zu mischen. Das war leider genau das Gegengift zu meinem so genialen Liebestrank.  
  
Gilt Dein Angebot auf eine Beziehung noch?  
  
Lord Voldemort  
  
Was? Slash zwischen Draco und Harry? Wieso schreiben meine Figuren ihre Geschichten eigentlich immer selbst? Ich bin doch derjenige, der hier schreibt! Jetzt bin ich mal gespannt, was die sich als nächstes einfallen lassen. 


	6. Sechster Flug

Anm: Dank an die Reviews. Werde dann mal alles so belassen wie bisher.  
  
Sechster Flug  
  
An: Tom Riddle c/o Lord Voldemort Von: Mrs. Snape  
  
Lieber Tom,  
  
wieso hast Du nie versucht mich mit einem Liebeszauber für Dich zu gewinnen? Findest Du dieses dürre Klappergestell wie diese Malfoytussi wirklich attraktiver als mich? Ist dieses Dummchen mehr wert, es mit Magie an Dich zu binden, als ich?  
  
Kein Wunder das ich Serverus' Vater Dir vorgezogen habe.  
  
Mit traurigem Gruß Mrs. Snape  
  
An: Ron Weasley Von: Hermine Granger  
  
Lieber Ron,  
  
jetzt glaub ich Dir. Bei Hagrid im Unterricht hat Harry heute überhaupt nicht aufgepasst. Hielt sich die ganze Zeit mit diesem Ekel im Hintergrund. Hagrid ist das auch aufgefallen, der will mal mit Dumbledore reden.  
  
Wieso warst Du heute nicht im Unterricht? Harry konnte ich ja nicht frage, war mit seinem blonden Liebhaber ununterbrochen zusammen. Wir haben viel wichtiges für die Abschlussprüfungen durchgenommen. Ich werde Dir meine Aufzeichnungen natürlich zur Verfügung stellen.  
  
Mit besten Grüßen Hermine  
  
An: Minerva McGonagall Von: Unbekannter Absender  
  
Sehr verehrte Professor McGonagall,  
  
Sie als reife Frau in der Blüte Ihrer Jahre sollten Ihr Leben nicht mehr alleine verbringen. Was halten Sie davon, wenn ich Sie zu einem Dinner bei Kerzenlicht zum näheren Kennenlernen im Zweiten Stock das Südflügels einlade?  
  
Bei Interesse hinterlassen Sie eine Nachricht in der Dritten Ritterrüstung vor dem Abgang zu den Kerkern.  
  
Ein geheimer Verehrer  
  
An: Lucius Malfoy Von: Draco Malfoy  
  
Hallo Vater,  
  
Mutter soll endlich das Fresspaket schicken! Ich ess doch nichts, das am Gryffindortisch angeboten wird. Tote hat es noch nicht gegeben, aber ganz komische Gerüchte. Goyle erzählte mir im Vorbeigehen, diese Schlampe Parkinson würde im Gemeinschaftsraum erzählen ich wäre schwul. Wie kommt die dazu? Unterbinde das!  
  
Wie geht es Mutter nach ihrer Rückkehr? Hoffe doch sie sieht den Diener nicht mehr in Dir. Verrätst Du mir Deine Rachepläne gegen Voldie?  
  
Muss jetzt aber. Potter will schlafen und das muss ich verhindern!  
  
Draco  
  
An: Narcissa Malfoy Von: Mrs. Snape Leser: Lucius Malfoy  
  
Ok, Du Schlampe,  
  
Du wirst mir jetzt jede einzelne Kleinigkeit von dir preisgeben, wie Du Tom für Dich gewonnen hast.  
  
Seit unserem ersten Schuljahr auf Hogwarts rennt mir dieser süße, kleine Waschlappen hinterher und dann vor ein paar Tagen taucht die dumme Blondine Narcissa auf.  
  
Schämst Du Dich gar nicht? Bist mit einem so tollen Mann wie Lucius verheiratet, 'geschmeichelt' der Dir ein großes Haus bietet, genug Geld und Dir einen wirklich entzückend kleinen Sohn geschenkt hat. Ich wäre froh, wenn mein Severus nur einen kleinen Teil von Deinem Mann in sich hätte. Aber nein, das reicht der ach-so-teuren Narcissa nicht. Sie will jemanden der Macht hat und ihr die ganze Welt zu Füßen legen kann. Den kleinen Fisch Lucius soll jemand anders bekommen. Wenn er Dir nicht mehr zusteht, nehme ich ihn mit Freuden! 'umknallt'  
  
Na warte Mädchen, wenn Tom nicht bald wieder hinter mir her ist, und zwar ernsthaft, dann wirst Du mich aber kennen lernen!  
  
Mrs. Snape  
  
An: Mrs. Snape Von: Narcissa Malfoy Schreiber: Lucius Malfoy  
  
Verehrte Mrs. Snape,  
  
bitte seien Sie versichert, dass ich keinerlei Absicht hege jemals wieder mit dem Dunklen Lord zu interagieren. Ich bin mir meines Glückes vollauf bewusst und wünsche Euch viel Erfolg bei Eurem Schwarm.  
  
Narcissa Malfoy  
  
An: Draco Malfoy Von: Lucius Malfoy  
  
Mein Sohn,  
  
auf Dein Fresspaket wirst Du noch etwas warten müssen. Deine Mutter muss gerade Überstunden in Sachen Massagen nehmen. 'Perversling' Bei dem ganzen Ärger zur Zeit bin ich ziemlich verspannt und die Todesser können auch ohne mich weiter machen. Der Verein muss jetzt ohne mich auskommen. Voldie werde ich noch eins mächtig auf den Deckel geben. Dumbledore hat mir seine Unterstützung angeboten, dem werde ich nachher schreiben, das er sich mal beeilen soll.  
  
Allerdings muss ich mich nun auch noch um den Ruf der Familie kümmern. Wie kommen die dazu den Erben der Malfoys als schwul zu bezeichnen? Mal sehen was ich da machen kann.  
  
Dann geh ich mal wieder an die Arbeit.  
  
Gruß Vater  
  
P.S. Versuch Dobby wieder in unsere Dienste zu holen. 'Wha? Wohl das Hirn weichgeknetet!'  
  
An: Draco Malfoy Von: Narcissa Malfoy  
  
Hallo mein liebes Dracolein,  
  
jetzt ist Mami endlich wieder zu Hause und kann sich um ihren Spatz kümmern. Habe Dir gleich ein extra großes Paket geschickt. Lauter Leckereien. Unsere Hauselfen durften die ganze Nacht durch machen.  
  
Wie kommt Severus dazu Deinen Besen einzubehalten? Der spinnt doch! Werde mich auch mal mit seiner Mutter in Verbindung setzen. Und dann noch zu den Gryffindors. Pass auf, dass Du Dir bei all den Schlammblütern nicht irgendeinen Virus einfängst. Sowas kann ich jetzt überhaupt nicht gebrauchen. Bin noch ganz lädiert vom Zaubertrank des dunklen Lords.  
  
Was meinst Du was für ein Schock das war, wenn man genüßlich seinen Pudding löffelt und nach den ersten Bissen feststellt, dass man auf dem Schoss von einem Ungeheuer sitzt. Klamme, kalte Klauenfinger Dich begrabschen und Dein Gesicht vollsabbern. 'die Herren Malfoy - Potter werden ihn kalt machen' Ich will gar nicht wissen, was ich noch alles mit dem gemacht habe. Meine Erinnerungen sind zum Glück noch ganz weit verschüttet, aber ich habe die Befürchtung Dein Vater wird demnächst die Hauselfen aus der Küche werfen um in Ruhe Veritaserum zu brauen. 'da traust Du Dich ja nicht rein'  
  
Pass auf Dich auf mein Süßer und iss nichts, was Dir der Dunkle Lord schickt! Muss jetzt wieder Deinen Vater mit Ganzkörpermassage gnädig stimmen.  
  
In liebe Mamichen  
  
An: Lucius Malfoy Von: Lord Voldemort  
  
Verehrter Diener Lucius,  
  
niemand tritt aus! Weder Du noch sonst wer. Also, schwing Deinen Hintern hierher, ich habe einen Spezialauftrag für Dich. Musst für mich in die neue Welt reisen. 'pha, damit Du Narcissa wieder verhexen kannst!'  
  
Lord Unwiderstehlich Voldemort  
  
An: Lord Großkotz Von: Lucius Malfoy  
  
VERGISS ES!!!  
  
An: Heimlichen Verehrer Von: Professor McGonagall  
  
Verehrter Unbekannter,  
  
wenn Sie zum Lehrerkollegium gehören, sollten Sie wissen, dass ich mich grundsätzlich nicht auf solche Dinge einlassen und PEEVES WENN DAS EINER DEINER SCHERZE IST, DANN LASS DIR GESAGT SEIN, DASS ICH KEINE ALTE JUNGFER BIN!!!!!!  
  
Professor McGonagall Hauslehrerin v. Gryffindor  
  
An: Lucius Malfoy Von: Draco Malfoy  
  
Hallo Vater,  
  
hab mir noch keinen Gryffindorvirus eingefangen. (bitte an Mutter weitergeben) Die haben jetzt aber einen Malfoyvirus. Habs geschafft, dass alle Erstklässler in einer Heulparade ausgebrochen sind und sich hier so ziemlich jeder ankeift. Woran kann das wohl liegen? Hähähä 'was treibt der Bengel?'  
  
Hast Du bereits Mutters Erinnerung wieder hergestellt? Eigentlich will ich gar keine Einzelheiten zwischen ihr und Voldie erfahren, aber (erst mal schüttel) muss doch wissen, wofür ich mich zu rächen habe.  
  
Das wars jetzt schon. Potter läuft mit nem blauen Auge rum und das Schlammblut folgt mir überall hin. Weiß nicht, was die von mir will. Wahrscheinlich ist die doch in mich verknallt. Stell Dir diese Schande nur mal vor! Bin so gutaussehend, dass mir sogar Schlammblüter reihenweise hinterherlaufen. 'liegt alles an den Genen!'  
  
Gruß Draco  
  
An: Mr. P. Parkinson Von: Lucius Malfoy  
  
Ist das Ihre Rache? Rufmord an meiner Familie? Wenn Sie Ihrem missratenem Balg nicht augenblicklich den Mund verbieten, werde ich persönlich dafür sorgen, dass sie eben diesen nie wieder benutzen kann!  
  
Lucius Malfoy  
  
An: Narcissa Malfoy, die immer hilft Von: Draco Malfoy, der Hilfe braucht Leser: Lucius Malfoy  
  
Liebe Mutter,  
  
wenn ich nicht bald wieder nach Slytherin zurück kann, dann will ich wenigstens nach Hause! Auf der Stelle und einen neuen Besen, da dieser Schrubberverschnitt von McGonagall meinen alten weiterhin unter Verschluss hält.  
  
Die McGonagall hat mir einen ganzen Monat lang Strafarbeit aufgegeben, dabei habe ich überhaupt nichts getan. Ihre lieben Gryffindorschweine waren es und wer wird bestraft? Ich!  
  
Bitte hilf mir, denn an Vater kann ich mich nicht wenden. Der würde es nur als Herausforderung für die Männlichkeit sehen. Ich werde jetzt langsam erwachsen und muss mich auch mal alleine durchschlagen können. Das geht nicht wenn ganz Gryffindor und alle Lehrer hinter dir her sind.  
  
Draco  
  
An: Lucius Malfoy Von: Lord Voldemort  
  
Mein listiger Diener Lucius,  
  
bei den Todessern kann man nicht so einfach austreten. Die Bruderschaft braucht jeden einzelnen und ganz besonders Dich!  
  
Der Spezialauftrag ist mit allen Serviceangeboten extra nur für Dich. Jeder meiner Diener würde sich darum reißen.  
  
Nun was in eigener Sache: Du hast nicht zufälligerweise die Mörderchronik für fiese und gemeine Schwarzmagier von Hansibal Lektrum in Deinen Beständen?  
  
Mit Meistergrüßen Lord Voldemort  
  
An: Lord Dummbeutel Voldemort Von: Lucius Malfoy  
  
Schwachkopf,  
  
ich kann überall austreten, wenn es mir dort nicht mehr gefällt! Von wegen Ihr braucht mich. Einzig und allein um mich aus dem Weg zu schaffen, damit mein armes, hilfloses Frauchen allein ist und Ihr ihr wieder irgendwas einflößen könnt. Noch zwei Tage, dann ist mein Serum fertig. Wenn ich weiß, was Ihr mit Narcissa gemacht habt, dann wird meine Rache kommen.  
  
Ja, die Chronik besitze ich, aber ich gebe sie nicht her. Ist Teil des Erbes, das ich meinem Sohn vermachen möchte, damit er Euch vor der Zaubererschaft bloßstellen kann. Draco wird derjenige sein, der Potter die Sternlein abschießt. Ihr wollt mich doch nur mit meinen eigenen Utensilien töten, um Euren Sieg über die Malfoys entsprechend glorreich zu gestalten.  
  
Gez. L. Malfoy, Großgrundbesitzer + Familienoberhaupt  
  
P.S. Könnte dem Ministerium einen Tipp zu Eurem Aufenthaltsort geben.  
  
An: Draco Malfoy Von: Lord Voldemort, Stiefpapi in Spe  
  
Mein lieber zukünftiger Sohn,  
  
Dein Vater entwickelt sich zu einer Pottergleichen Plage. Nimm nichts an, was er Dir schenkt, sondern gib es sofort mir! Der hat nur übles im Sinn.  
  
Dachte tatsächlich ich würde ihn mit seinen eigenen Methoden umbringen wollen. Ja, gut, jetzt will ich es, aber damals noch nicht. War eigentlich für die Mutter unseres Bruders Severus gedacht.  
  
Was hälst Du davon Ehrenmitglied in der Bruderschaft der Todesser zu werden? Pottchen kann ebenfalls den Posten bekommen, wenn er winselnd ankommt.  
  
Gruß Stiefpapi  
  
An: Hermine mein Stern Granger Von: Ron Weasley  
  
Liebes Zuckergüsschen,  
  
wie soll ich am Unterricht teilnehmen wenn mein Gesicht aussieht als wäre es der hintere Teil eines Pferdes und meine Hände große quadratische Klotze? Wenn Malfoy nicht bald zurück zu den Slytherins geht, dann werf ich ihn höchstpersönlich vom Gryffindorturm!  
  
Wir müssen einschreiten! Das mit Harry geht echt zu weit. Hast Du eine Idee oder sollen wir Malfoy für ein Praktikum im Zaubereiministerium vorschlagen? Mein Bruder Percy freut sich bestimmt den als Laufburschen zu bekommen, da wird ihm seine Arroganz noch vergehen.  
  
Mit tausend Küssen Ron  
  
An: Draco Malfoy Von: Narcissa Malfoy Schreiber: Lucius Malfoy  
  
Mein Lieber Draco, '? Kein lein?'  
  
Leider kann ich Dir nicht helfen. Versuch durch zu halten. Dein Vater kümmert sich um Dich, sobald er Zeit hat. Mrs. Snape hat Interesse an ihm gezeigt und schickt pro Tag zwei Eulen mit tiefschmachtenden Liebesbriefen. Die darf ich natürlich nicht zu Gesicht bekommen und er hat alle Hände voll zu tun den Dunklen Lord, Mrs. Snape und dumme Gerüchte von sich fern zu halten.  
  
Mutter  
  
An: Lucius Malfoy Von: Draco Malfoy  
  
Lieber Vater,  
  
für wie blöd hälst Du mich? Hat Mutter den Brief von mir überhaupt mal eine Sekunde in der Hand gehalten? Und wie soll ich versuchen Dobby zurück zu bekommen? Dieses aufsässige Ding von einer Hauselfe soll sich bloß von unserem Grundstück fern halten. 'hat der nur bei mir geerbt?'  
  
Ach, die Schreckschraube hat sich in Dich verguckt? Haha, dann läufst Du auch bald im lila Blumenumhang durch die Gegend?  
  
Dein Sohn Draco, der erste Malfoy der ein Vatermörder wird  
  
P.S. Voldie nervt wieder, wie Du bereits mitbekommen hast. Brief liegt bei 'schon wieder?!?'  
  
An: Schnuffel Von: Harry Potter  
  
Lieber Schnuffel,  
  
seid Ihr bereits in Hogsmeade angekommen? Nächstes Wochenende können wir uns dann treffen.  
  
Hier geht alles drunter und drüber. Snape scheint Malfoy jetzt endgültig zu hassen. Er hat ihn vor der ganzen Klasse als Idioten dargestellt, indem er behauptete er würde schlechter sein als Neville und ich im Doppelpack. Malfoy hat mich bisher wegen dieser Sache noch in Ruhe gelassen, aber Snape hatte gestern pink aufblinkende Lippen. Jeder dachte zu erst, das hätte wieder was mit dessen Mutter zu tun, aber die versucht die ganze Zeit in Zaubertränke es mit den verschiedensten Lippenstiften zu beseitigen. Auf jeden Fall läuft Malfoy wieder mit einem arroganten Grinsen im Gesicht herum.  
  
Unser Aristokrat hat aber noch mehr angestellt. Du hättest die McGonagall mal sehen sollen! Schier ausgeflippt. Der Kerl hat es nämlich geschafft eine Massenschlägerei zwischen den Häusern anzuzetteln. Nun ja, Gryffindor und Slytherin eben. Muss jetzt einen Monat lang Strafarbeiten machen. Diese Woche bei Hokuspokus Trelawny. Die wirkt in letzter Zeit noch verträumter als sonst. Bei der ist bestimmt für ein Drogendezernat die reinste Goldgrube zu finden. 'Drogendezernat? Was ist das denn?'  
  
Und Lord Voldemort hat in einem Brief an Malfoy mir angeboten Ehrenmitglied bei den Todessern zu werden. Weiß nicht, wie der schon wieder auf solch einen Unsinn kommt.  
  
Das wars von mir mal. Bis zum Wochenende.  
  
Liebe Grüße Harry  
  
An: Narcissa Malfoy Von: Redaktion der Hexenwoche  
  
Sehr geehrte Mrs. Malfoy,  
  
stimmen die Gerüchte? Du-weißt-schon-wer hat sie mittels Liebeszauber gefügig gemacht?  
  
Wir wären sehr an den Einzelheiten interessiert. Über das Honorar lässt sich verhandeln. Wir hoffen auf Ihre baldige Antwort.  
  
Gruß die Redaktion der Hexenwoche  
  
An: Minerva McGonagall Von: Heimlicher Verehrer  
  
Meine liebste Minerva,  
  
so leicht gebe ich nicht auf. Wir könnten uns doch nächstes Wochenende im Honigtopf in Hogsmeade treffen. Wäre Ihnen drei Uhr genehm?  
  
In freudiger Erwartung, Ihr heimlicher Verehrer 


	7. Siebter Flug

Siebter Flug  
  
An: Harry Potter Von: Schnuffel  
  
Lieber Harry,  
  
wir sind soeben in Hogsmeade angekommen. Treffpunkt ist Sonntag an unserem alten Platz, nun aber zu wichtigeren Dingen.  
  
Woher weißt Du was in Malfoys Briefen steht? Der Verdacht auf eine Freundschaft oder sogar Liebesbeziehung zwischen Euch beiden erhärtet sich mit jedem neuen Brief den ich erhalten und das nicht nur von Dir.  
  
Leider habe ich nicht mehr sehr viel Zeit und muss jetzt aufhören. Ich hoffe am Sonntag Antwort auf meine Fragen zu erhalten. Bis dahin möchte ich, dass Du dieser Malfoybrut aus dem Weg gehst und sämtliche Angebote des Dunklen Lords überhörst oder ihnen besser aus dem Weg gehst.  
  
Liebe Grüße Schnuffel  
  
An: Heimlicher Verehrer Von: Professor McGonagall  
  
Verehrter Unbekannter,  
  
Euer Angebot auf ein Treffen muss ich entschieden ablehnen. Am Sonntag bin ich bereits mit jemand anderen verabredet.  
  
Professor McGonagall Hauslehrerin v. Gryffindor  
  
An: Professor McGonagall Von: Heimlicher Verehrer  
  
Meine liebste Blume,  
  
Ihre Absage schmerzt mich sehr. Können wir nicht einen anderen Termin festlegen? Wie wäre es nächsten Mittwoch im Südflügel? Das alte Klassenzimmer. Dort ist seit der Aufgabe des Zimmers niemand mehr, was halten Sie davon? Nach dem Abendessen werde ich Sie dort erwarten.  
  
Mit den allerbesten Grüßen, Ihr heimlicher Verehrer  
  
An: Lucius Malfoy Von: Draco Malfoy  
  
Hallo Vater,  
  
hast Du bereits herausgefunden, was Voldi mit Mutter gemacht hat? Mich interessiert das mittlerweile brennend!!!!  
  
Ach, und Dobby ist seit heute morgen verschwunden. Wird also nichts, mit in den Dienst zurück zu holen. Sehen wir es mal positiv: besser konnten wir eine lästige Hauselfe nicht los werden.  
  
Warum hast Du auf meinen letzten Brief nicht geantwortet? Wie läuft die Liebschaft mit Mrs. Snape? Schickt sie immer noch mehrere Briefe pro Tag?  
  
Brenne auf Antwort, Dein Draco  
  
An: Draco Malfoy Von: Lucius Malfoy  
  
Mein lieber Sohn,  
  
natürlich habe ich mittlerweile herausgefunden, was dieser schleimige Möchtegern Hexer angestellt hat. Das ist aber viel zu schrecklich als das ich Deine zarte Kinderseele damit beschmutzen kann. Nur soviel: Der Name Malfoy wird nicht in den Dreck gezogen, weder von Zauberern aus der unteren Gesellschaftsschicht noch von Schwarzmagiern. Aus diesem Grund werde ich auch der Hexenwoche absagen. Die wollten doch ernsthaft Deine Mutter interviewen. Die Arme ist jetzt, da ihre Erinnerung zurück ist, völlig fertig mit den Nerven.  
  
Auf Deine Fragen gehe ich jetzt nicht ein. Es ist einfach zu viel zu tun. Ich muss versuchen Severus wieder auf meine Seite zu bekommen. Wie hätte ich wissen sollen, dass ich ihn doch noch brauchen könnte? Aber es hilft nichts. Die drei Weisen der Vorhersehung kann ich nur mit seiner Hilfe konsultieren. Sei also schön artig zu Deinem Patenonkel!  
  
Gruß Dein Vater Lucius  
  
An: Lucius Malfoy Von: Draco Malfoy  
  
Vater!  
  
Ich habe ein Recht darauf zu erfahren was der Kerl mit meiner Mutter gemacht hat!  
  
Onkel Severus ist hundsgemein zu mir. Lässt mich mit Potter dauernd nachsitzen, dabei muss ich schon immer mit dieser Hirnverbrannten Trelawny Tee trinken. Vor lauter Nachsitzen komm ich zu nichts mehr. Was sollte eigentlich der Quatsch mit den Weisen der Vorhersehung?  
  
Habe ich schon erwähnt, dass mich Weasley gerade ganz misstrauisch beobachtet? Da bin ich schon extra in den Schlafraum gegangen, damit mich dieses Schlammblut nicht verfolgen kann, da schickt sie mir ihren Liebhaber.  
  
Draco  
  
An: Severus Snape Von: Lucius Malfoy  
  
Mein langjähriger Freund Severus,  
  
wir kennen uns seit unserer Schulzeit, haben vieles gemeinsam bewältigt und uns nach dem Sturz des Dunklen Trottels gegenseitig gedeckt.  
  
Wir sollten unseren kleinen Zwist beilegen, dafür bin ich auch gerne bereit anzufangen. Wo soll ich Deine Mutter hinschicken? Die nervt mich auch. Aus den anfänglichen drei Briefen pro Tag sind jetzt zwei Kisten geworden, zusätzlich der Pralinen und edlen Weine. Letzteres macht sich hervorragend in meinem Weinkeller, aber ich bin verheiratet und meine Alte ist nicht halb so bescheuert.  
  
Mit den allerbesten Grüßen Dein getreuer Freund Lucius  
  
An: Lucius Malfoy Von: Severus Snape  
  
Hallo Lucius,  
  
lass den Scheiß und sag mir was Du willst! Dein Sohn ist auch ganz nett und lieb, da stimmt etwas nicht, also raus mit der Sprache.  
  
Sei vorgewarnt, um mich gütig zu stimmen, sollte Dir mehr einfallen, als nur meine Mutter von Hogwarts zu holen. Freut mich aber, wenn sie Dich auch bereits erwischt hat. Da siehst Du endlich mal am eigenen Leib wie schrecklich sie sein kann. Sobald ich weiß was Du vorhast, werde ich darüber entscheiden, ob ich Dir meine Hilfe gewähre.  
  
Wo ich gerade an Dich schreibe; Du hast nicht zufälligerweise was mit der McGonagall gemacht? Ich richte mir doch im Südflügel ein neues Labor ein, am Mittwoch tauchte dort nach dem Abendessen die McGonagall auf und sah mich ganz entgeistert an. Dann fragte die mich auch noch, ob die Briefe, die sie in der Hand hielt, von mir seien. Als ich ihr sagte, dass die nicht von mir sind, ist die dampfend abgezogen.  
  
So, also lass Dir was einfallen und sag mir was ich für Dich tun soll. Eher rühr ich keinen Finger!  
  
Severus Snape  
  
An: heimlicher Verehrer Von: Professor McGonagall  
  
Hallo Sie,  
  
Sie finden es wohl sehr komisch mich vor meinen Kollegen bloß zu stellen? Ich war da! Zum vereinbarten Zeitpunkt und Ort, doch anstatt Sie treffe ich Professor Snape. Langsam bin ich der festen Überzeugung, dass doch Peeves seine Scherze mit mir treibt. Und sollte dies zutreffen, dann schwöre ich Dir, solltest Du mir auch nur unter die Finger kommen, sind Deine Tage gezählt!  
  
Professor McGonagall Hauslehrerin v. Gryffindor  
  
An: Professor McGonagall Von: heimlicher Verehrer  
  
Meine Lilie unter den Blumen,  
  
es tut mir aufrichtig Leid nicht erschienen zu sein. Es ist ein unvorhergesehener Notfall eingetreten und es war mir nicht mehr möglich Ihnen abzusagen. Bitte nehmt diesen Blumenstrauß als Entschuldigung an.  
  
Bitte nehmt es mir nicht übel, aber Ihr Ortungszauber, den Sie auf Ihren Brief gesprochen haben, wurde von mir neutralisiert. Wir wollen die Spannung doch noch ein wenig erhalten.  
  
In ewiger Liebe, Ihr heimlicher Verehrer  
  
An: Draco Malfoy Von: Narcissa Malfoy  
  
Mein kleines Dracolein,  
  
Dein Vater bat mich Dich um etwas Geduld zu bitten, er hat gerade ziemlich viel zu tun. Sobald es ihm möglich ist, wird er auf Deinen Brief antworten.  
  
Ich habe Dir ein paar Leckereien eingepackt und ein paar warme Socken. Jetzt wird es wieder kälter und ich will nicht, dass Du krank wirst in diesem zugigen Schloss. Professor Dumbledore sollte sich wirklich mehr um den Zustand des Schulgebäudes kümmern. Ich weiß noch genau wie das dort ist. Schon zu meiner Schulzeit war das nicht anders. In den Winternächten pfiff der Wind nur so durch die Ritzen der Steine.  
  
Pass auf Dich auf und sag mir sofort Bescheid, wenn Dir etwas fehlt.  
  
Küsschen Mami  
  
An: Lord Voldemort Von: Die Herren Malfoy und Potter  
  
Da haben wir doch glatt vergessen einen Brief zu beantworten. Da siehst Du mal wie furchteinflößend Du noch bist. Steig mal von Deiner Wolke wieder runter! Keiner von uns hat Interesse Ehrenmitglied in Deiner Privatsekte zu werden.  
  
Oh, beinahe vergessen: Beste Grüße von Professor Dumbledore!  
  
Die Herren Potter und Malfoy  
  
An: Lucius Malfoy Von: Lord Voldemort, Deinem einzigen Meister  
  
Mein getreuer Lucius,  
  
wieso kann ich Dich nicht mehr zurückholen? Glaubst Du auch nur einer meiner Untergebenen würde etwas taugen? Selbst Dein Sohn hat bereits seine Aufnahme verweigert. Dabei hatte ich ihm doch einen erstklassigen Posten angeboten.  
  
Komm schon. Was ist die Muggeljagd ohne meine treuesten Anhänger?  
  
Lord Undwiederstehlich Voldemort  
  
An: Lord Weichbirne Von: Lucius Unvergesslich Malfoy  
  
Hallo Schwachkopf,  
  
hätte nicht gedacht, dass es Dich noch gibt, aber das lag sicherlich daran, dass Deine alte Liebe mir gerade wie verrückt hinterherrennt. Aber das ist das Los eines absoluten Frauenschwarms.  
  
Natürlich sind Deine ganzen Untergebenen Schwachköpfe. Wie sollte es den anders sein? Wenn Dir einer die Stirn bot, hast Du ihn einfach um die Ecke gebracht. Nur Idioten gehen zu Idioten. So, und jetzt hör auf mich mit Deinem Seelenheil zu stören. Mich ruft wichtigeres.  
  
Lucius Malfoy, der von dem Frauen träumen  
  
An: heimlicher Verehrer Von: Professor McGonagall  
  
Verehrter Verehrer,  
  
ich glaube Euch kein Wort! Hört endlich mit diesem Kinderkram auf. Ihre nächsten Briefe werde ich allesamt zu unserem Schulleiter bringen. Euch müsste klar sein, dass dieser sofort herausfindet, wer sie sind. Dann ist hoffentlich bald Ruhe.  
  
Professor McGonagall Hauslehrerin v. Gryffindor  
  
An: Schnuffel Von: Harry Potter  
  
Lieber Schnuffel,  
  
Schade, dass Du bereits Hogsmeade wieder verlassen hast. Ich weiß, Du bist nicht so ganz damit einverstanden, aber wenn es um Voldemort geht, dann ist Malfoy im Moment der einzige, der auf meiner Seite steht. Ganz schön krank was? Um den einen Feind zu besiegen muss ich mit dem anderen gemeinsame Sache machen. Mir graut vor mir selbst.  
  
Hermine und Ron sind schon den ganzen Vormittag verschwunden, ich habe da so eine Ahnung.  
  
Heute Mittag hat Professor McGonagall Peeves mit einem Bann belegt. Keine Ahnung was der Grund dafür ist, aber der ist jetzt mit einem Unbeweglichkeitszauber belegt auf der Toilette der Maulenden Myrte eingesperrt. Ich möchte nicht mit ihm tauschen, das kannst Du mir glauben.  
  
Also, wo auch immer Du mit Seidenschnabel bist, wünsche ich Euch alles Gute und gehe jetzt noch etwas zu Hagrid. Der will ein neues Haustier und ich soll ihm bei der Auswahl helfen. Ich hoffe, der hat vorerst nur ein paar Bilder und nicht die Tiere selbst bereits zur Ansicht da.  
  
Dein Harry  
  
An: Narcissa Malfoy Von: Draco Malfoy  
  
Liebe Mutter,  
  
mir reichts. Immer werde ich vertröstet. Ich schwenze den Rest der Woche und komme nach Hause. Bis später dann!  
  
Draco  
  
Anm: Vielen Dank für die letzen Reviews! Wie man sieht hatte ich die letzten Woche ein kreatives Tief auch als Schreibblockade bekannt. Hoffen wir mal, dass das vorbei ist. 


	8. Achter Flug

Achter Flug  
  
Laut knarrend fiel der goldene Riegel ins Schloss. "Hallooohooo?", rief Draco durch die Hallen, seine Tasche lies er einfach auf den Boden fallen. "Hallo, ist keiner da?", rief er erneut, als keine Antwort kam.  
  
Aus der Küche kam eine der Hauselfen angelaufen. "Master Draco, wir wussten nicht, das ihr kommt."  
  
"Wo sind meine Eltern?"  
  
"Der Master befindet sich in der Bibliothek und die Mistress in ihrem Schlafzimmer."  
  
"Bring meine Sachen rauf.", befahl der blonde Slytherin und marschierte in die Bibliothek des Anwesens. Er schwang die Flügeltüren auf und sah auch schon seinen Vater an dem großen Schreibtisch sitzen.  
  
"Draco? Was in drei-Teufels-Namen hast du angestellt?"  
  
"Gar nichts. Nur aus Hogwarts abgehauen, weil mir niemand sagen wollte was los ist. Außerdem ist mir die Gryffindordecke beinahe auf den Kopf gefallen. Weißt du eigentlich was für Idioten dort drinnen sind? Das so etwas überhaupt zum Studium der Zauberei zugelassen wurde ist bereits eine Frechheit. Wieso lässt das Ministerium so etwas zu?"  
  
Lucius wollte gerade etwas erwidern als es vor den großen Panoramafenstern dunkel wurde. Ein seltsames, klatschendes Geräusch wurde immer lauter. "Was ist das?", fragte Draco.  
  
"Schnell, unter den Tisch.", rief Lucius seinem Sohn zu. Dann zerbarsten die Scheiben. Massig Briefumschläge mit kleinen Flügeln kreisten in der Bibliothek. "Also langsam übertreibt die Gute!"  
  
"Vater, was ist hier los?", fragte Draco unter dem Tisch gepfercht.  
  
"Was los ist? Die Alte von Severus hat anscheinend einen Besen an mir gefressen. Täglich werden das mehr Briefe, die die Trulla schickt. Ich muss mir jetzt schnellstmöglich was einfallen lassen."  
  
"Am besten noch bevor diese Teile die ganzen Bücher hier drinnen auffressen. Dort hinten machen sich welche gerade über Zaubersprüche schwarzer Magier des Mittelalters her."  
  
"Waassss??????", Lucius kam unter dem Schreibtisch hervor und eilte zur Rettung seiner Bücher. Mit gezücktem Zauberstab lies er einige der Briefe in Flammen aufgehen. Leider griff das Feuer auf andere Bücher über. Draco kippt das Wasser aus einigen Blumenvasen, die mit Sicherheit seine Mutter hier drin aufgestellt hatte, über die brennenden Bücher. Mühe hatte er mit den Büchern, die aufgrund ihrer Magie plötzlich Füße bekommen hatte und panisch durch den Raum rannten. Die langen roten Samtvorhänge an den Fenster fackelten innerhalb von Minuten gänzlich ab.  
  
"Der Alten werde ich gehörig die Leviten lesen, sollte sie mir in den nächsten Tagen in die Finger kommen.", knirschte Lucius, packte seinen Sohn am Kragen und zog ihn aus der Bibliothek. An der Küchentür brüllte er den Hauselfen zu, in der Bibliothek das Feuer zu löschen, sowie aufzuräumen. Wurde Zeit, dass Snape bald mal hier auftauchte. Der würde gleich einen ordentlichen Heuler von ihm bekommen.  
  
Er stolzierte gerade auf die Treppen zu, als jemand heftig gegen die Tür klopfte. "Wer ist denn das nun?", schimpfte Lucius genervt. Draco zog er immer noch am Kragen hinter sich her.  
  
Als er die Tür öffnete, wünschte er sich überall zu sein, nur nicht hier. "Du glaubst wohl ich merke es nicht, wenn Du meine ganzen Briefe vernichtest!", während sie das sagte tippte Mrs. Snape anklagend auf Lucius Brust. "Schämen solltest du dich. Ich meine es nur gut mit dir! So und jetzt seh ich mich hier mal um. Wird Zeit, dass sich jemand ordentlich um dich kümmert mein Guter." Mit diesen Worten warf sie ihren Mantel über den Kleiderständer neben der Tür und durchlief eiligst die Räume im Erdgeschoss. In der Küche schien sie sich wohl zu fühlen, denn von dort kehrte sie seltsamerweise nicht zurück.  
  
"Komm rauf, ich habe so das Gefühl, einer von uns sollte bei deiner Mutter bleiben.", sagte Lucius.  
  
Narcissa saß mit angezogenden Beinen auf dem Bett, die Arme um die Knie geschlungen eine schwarze Peitsche in der Hand. "Mutter?" Draco kam auf sie zu. Als er seine Hand nach ihr ausstreckte, holte sie mit der Peitsche aus. "FASS MICH NICHT AN!"  
  
Erschrocken zog er seine Hand zurück. Ein roter Strich zeigte sich an der Stelle, an der ihn die Peitsche traf. Lucius zog ihn an der Schulter von Narcissa weg. "Lass sie. Seit sie ihre Erinnerungen zurück hat, verfällt sie in solche Phasen."  
  
"Dieser Dreckskerl. Was hat der nur mit meiner Mutter gemacht? Und woher hat sie dieses dämliche Ding?"  
  
"Die Peitsche? Ich schätze mal von ihm." Als Lucius den durchdringenden Blick seines Sohnes auf sich spürte, fügte er hinzu: "Frag lieber nicht. Mir läuft es selbst eiskalt den Rücken herunter wenn ich daran denke, was er alles getan hat."  
  
"Aber was? Was hat er getan?"  
  
"Bleib hier und pass auf, dass Severus' Mutter nicht hier reinkommt. Ich werde Dumbledore schreiben, sonst werfen die dich noch von der Schule. Noch mehr Gerüchte kann ich nicht gebrauchen."  
  
Klasse, dachte Draco bei sich, was sollte er nun tun? Seine Mutter saß da mit ihrer Peitsche wimmernd im Bett und schlug wie eine wilde Furie um sich sobald sich ihr jemand nähert.  
  
An: Severus Snape Von: Lucius Malfoy  
  
Hallo Severus,  
  
wie Du bereits bemerkt haben solltest ist die Gefahr durch deine Mutter gebannt. Hilfst du mir nun? Ich kann Dir den Grund für meine Bitte nicht in einem Brief erörtern. Stell Dir nur vor, was das für Skandale gäbe, wenn der in die falschen Hände fiele... Habe bereits davon abgesehen, Dir einen Heuler zu schicken.  
  
Ich erwarte Dich noch heute auf meinem Landsitz. Du kannst ja Dumbledore erzählen, Du hättest einen familiären Notfall. Der hat das bei Draco auch geschluckt. Der Schlingel ist einfach aus der Schule abgehauen. Also, bis später.  
  
Dein Freund Lucius  
  
An: Minerva McGonagall Von: Heimlicher Verehrer  
  
Meine liebste Blume,  
  
erneut muss ich ein Treffen verschieben. Leider muss ich für ein paar Tage verreisen und kann mich nicht um Dich kümmern. Anbei diese köstlichen Pralinen, auf das die Zeit bis wir uns wiedersehen können, schnell verfliegt.  
  
Ihr treuester und zu ewiger Liebe verpflichteter Verehrer  
  
An: Heimlicher Verehrer Von: Professor McGonagall  
  
Jetzt reichts mir endgültig! Veralbern kann ich mich selber. Der einzige aus dem Lehrerkollegium der demnächst vereist ist Professor Snape und von dem weiß ich ganz genau, dass er nicht Sie ist. Also hören Sie endlich auf mit dem Unsinn!  
  
Gez. Professor M. McGonagall Hauslehrerin v. Gryffindor  
  
P.S. Die Pralinen habe ich vernichtet. Da hatten Sie aber einen ganz kniffligen Liebeszauber benutzt. Beinahe wäre ich Ihnen in die Falle gegangen. Wohlgemerkt: Beinahe!  
  
An: Harry Potter Von: Draco Malfoy Leser: Ron Weasley  
  
Hey Narbengesicht,  
  
hat sich dieser Dummkopf von Dunkler Lord wieder gemeldet? Der Kerl bekommt demnächst eine ordentliche Abreibung. Mein Vater wühlt gerade in seinen schwarzen Zauberbüchern, die er ja eigentlich gar nicht besitzen dürfte. Aber hey, das interessiert einen Malfoy nicht.  
  
Meine Mutter ist total durchgeknallt, seit sie das Veritaserum geschluckt hat. Irgendwas ist da vorgefallen und keiner will mir hier was erzählen. Oh und Snapes Alte wuselt durch unser Anwesen. Letzte Nacht bin ich vielleicht erschrocken, als die mit Haarnetz bei mir im Zimmer aufgetaucht ist und meinte dort saubermachen zu müssen. Schlimmer als die Hauselfen in Hogwarts. Hat sich Dobby wieder sehen lassen? Ich hoffe nicht, war nicht einfach die Nervensäge los zu werden. Danke für die Hilfe!  
  
Oh, ich muss Schluss machen. Snape scheint endlich da zu sein und ich will wissen, was mein Vater plant.  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
An: Hermine Granger, die immer Rat weiß Von: Ron ziemlich besorgt Weasley  
  
Liebste Hermine!  
  
Die Sache mit Malfoy und Harry ist noch lange nicht ausgestanden. Harry war heute Nachmittag die ganze Zeit mit Quidditchtraining beschäftigt, so dass ich seinen Brief empfangen habe. Als ich den Absender sah, wollte ich meinen Augen nicht trauen. Ich weiß jetzt auch, warum die zwei immer zusammen hängen. Den Brief schicke ich gleich mit.  
  
Ich kann es einfach nicht glauben. Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass Harry Dobby verjagen würde. Doch so wie Malfoy schreibt, haben die dem Armen übel mitgespielt. Dabei ist er doch Mitglied bei den B.E.L.F.E.R. (könnte sein, dass ich das nicht so ganz richtig in Erinnerung hab)  
  
Sollen wir Schnuffel schreiben? Oder besser gleich zu Dumbledore gehen? Vielleicht schmeißt er Malfoy doch endlich von der Schule. Wäre nur von Vorteil für alle.  
  
In ewiger Liebe Dein Ron  
  
An: Ron, bleib ruhig, Weasley Von: Hermine Granger  
  
Lieber Ron,  
  
es ist wirklich schrecklich, was wir da herausgefunden haben. Unser Verdacht hat sich wirklich bewahrheitet. Oh Ron, ich weiß einfach nicht mehr was wir noch machen sollen. Malfoy hat Harry mit Sicherheit verhext. Niemals hätte er Dobby etwas angetan. Dann sind die beiden auch noch mit du- weißt-schon-wem im Bunde. Schreiben ihm Briefe und warten bereits auf eine Antwort. Halte bitte die Augen offen, ich bin mir sicher, dass Harry demnächst einen Brief von ihm erhalten wird. Du musst unbedingt verhindern, dass er ihn bekommt. Am besten fängst Du gleich alle Briefe ab, die er bekommt. Nur Schnuffels Briefe können wir Harry bedenkenlos geben.  
  
Warten wir noch etwas ab. Vielleicht legt sich alles wieder, wenn Harry nicht mehr antwortet. Malfoy ist ja nicht da und so kann von dieser Seite nichts schief gehen.  
  
Bis zum Unterricht, Küsschen Deine Hermine  
  
An: Lucius Malfoy Von: Lord, nach wie vor Unwiderstehlich, Voldemort  
  
Mein getreuer Diener Lucius,  
  
ich weigere mich nach wie vor, Dich als Ex-Diener zu bezeichnen. Das mit Deiner Frau war doch nur ein kleiner Spaß zwischendrin. Willst Du nicht doch nochmal darüber nachdenken?  
  
Was hälst Du davon zweimal im Jahr Deine eigenen Todessertreffen abzuhalten. Als Lord Lucius???? Häh? Klingt doch verlockend. Ich verrate Dir dann auch einige Tricks. Du könntest ein eigenes Dunkles Mal bekommen und einige meiner Anhänger als Deine privaten Diener überall herumzeigen. Somit wärst Du mir fast ebenbürtig.  
  
Mit besten kollegialen Grüßen Lord Voldemort  
  
An: Lord Dümmer geht's nicht Voldemort Von: Lord äh.. ich meine Lucius Malfoy  
  
Hallo Guru,  
  
scheinst ja mächtig Sehnsucht nach mir zu haben. Kaum zu glauben. Dein Angebot lehne ich nach wie vor ab! Wenn Du mir trotzdem was gutes tun willst; Dann hol Deine Liebste aus Jugendtagen von meinem Landsitz ab. Wenn die alte Snape nicht bald aus meinem Haus verschwindet, flipp ich noch aus!  
  
Das mit meiner Frau verstehe ich als kein kleiner Spaß zwischendurch. Bereite Dich vor! Meine Rache wird fürchterlich sein!  
  
Lucius Malfoy, Racheengel in Spe  
  
An: Die Herren Potter und Malfoy Von: Lord unvergesslich Voldemort Leser: Ron Weasley  
  
Meine lieben zukünftigen Anhänger,  
  
IHR HABT VERGESSEN MEINEN BRIEF ZU BEANTWORTEN??? SEID IHR NOCH GANZ DICHT???? Na gut, so etwas kann schon mal passieren.  
  
Was treibt Ihr zwei nur, wenn Ihr mich vergesst? Welche Wolke habt Ihr eigentlich das letzte Mal gemeint? Ich habe lange darüber nachdenken müssen, was ich Euch besseres anbieten kann, als Ehrenmitglied zu werden, aber mir gehen langsam die Ideen aus. Sagt mir doch, wie ich Euch zu meinen Untertanen machen kann! Ich brauch doch Spione um herauszufinden, was Lucius vor hat. Vielleicht sollte ich mal Bruder Severus fragen... Oh ja, das mache ich.  
  
Werde sehnsüchtigst auf Eure Antwort warten. Nehmt kein Blatt in den Mund und macht mir Vorschläge, wie ich Euch für mich interessieren kann.  
  
Mit den herzlichsten Grüßen Lord Voldemort  
  
An: Hermine Granger Von: Ron Weasley, ist halb am durchdrehen  
  
Liebe Hermine,  
  
es ist schrecklich, furchtbar, um nicht zu sagen einfach unglaublich schrecklich. Du-weißt-schon-wer will Harry zu einem Todesser machen. Will ihn als Ehrenmitglied in seine Reihen aufnehmen. Wir müssen sofort zur McGonagall. Oder nein, halt Professor Dumbledore. Ahhh, Schnuffel müssen wir auch darüber informieren.  
  
Hilf doch Hermine. Ich weiß nicht mehr wo mir noch der Kopf steht! Bin total durcheinander.  
  
Dein komplett verwirrter Ron  
  
An: Ron Weasley, kühlen Kopf bewahren Von: Hermine Granger, dem Genie  
  
Lieber Ron!  
  
Wir müssen zu gar keinen dieser Leute gehen, denn mir ist in Arithmantik eine fantastische Idee gekommen. Wir werden an Stelle von Harry eine Antwort an du-weißt-schon-wen schreiben. 'Bist Du noch zu retten? Ich schreibe doch nicht dem Dunklen Lord!' Versuch Harry's Feder zu bekommen. Alles weitere besprechen wir heute abend im Gemeinschaftsraum. Er wird im Quiddichtraining sein, also ist die Gelegenheit gerade günstig.  
  
Deine Hermine 


	9. Neunter Flug

Neunter Flug  
  
„Willst du das wirklich tun?", fragte Ron mit weinerlicher Stimme.  
  
„Natürlich!", meinte Hermine bestimmt. Die beiden hatten sich in eine ruhige Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraumes der Gryffindors zurück gezogen. Vor ihnen breitete Hermine nun alle ihre Tinkturen aus. „Keine Sorge, jeder wird denken wir üben für die nächste Prüfung."  
  
„Hast du das allen erzählt?"Rons Stimme verlor ihre Ängstlichkeit einfach nicht.  
  
Die junge Gryffindor nahm Harrys Feder und legte sie vor sich hin. „Wenn wir Harry helfen wollen müssen wir dies tun."  
  
„Und alles nur weil Malfoy zu uns in den Turm strafversetzt wurde.", schimpfte Ron vor sich hin. „Ohne ihn hätten wir dieses Problem nicht. Ich wette der hat mit irgendwelchem Zeug von seinem Vater Harry verhext. Anders kann es nicht sein."  
  
„Beruhige dich, nur keine Panik. Der Plan ist nahezu perfekt."  
  
Ron war von der Selbstsicherheit seiner Freundin bezüglich ihres Planes nicht so angtan.  
  
An: den dunklen Lord Von: Harry Potter Schreiber: Hermine Granger und Ron Weasley  
  
Sehr geehrter dunkler Lord,  
  
für Ihren Brief danke ich Ihnen nicht im geringsten. Wie kommen Sie eigentlich dazu mich ständig belästigen zu müssen? Reicht es nicht bereits meine Eltern umgebracht zu haben? Wegen Ihnen musste ich bei meinem Onkel und meiner Tante aufwachsen! Wissen Sie wie es ist einen Cousin wie Dudley zu haben? Nein, natürlich nicht.  
  
Ich hoffe mich klar genug ausgedrückt zu haben: HÖREN SIE AUF MIR ZU SCHREIBEN!!!  
  
Harry Potter der Große  
  
An: Professor McGonagall Von: unglücklich Verliebten  
  
Sehr verehrte Professor McGonagall,  
  
Sie können sich gar nicht vorstellen wie viel Überwindung es mich gekostet hat Ihnen diesen Brief zu schreiben. Schon lange hadere ich mit meinen Gefühlen. Anfangs hielt ich Sie zurück, unterdrückte sie, aber es ging einfach nicht. Es ist nicht anders erklärbar, doch es spricht alles dafür. Ich unwürdiger habe mein Herz an Sie verloren.  
  
Leider werden wir zwei niemals zusammen kommen können. Sie sind so perfekt und ich ... ja, ich bin nur... aber was rede ich da. Euch interessiert das alles wohl nicht, wieso auch? Es gibt bestimmt dutzende Zauberer deren Gunst ihr Euch erfreut. Ich denke dabei nur an Professor Flitwick, haben Sie noch nie seine Augen bemerkt, wie sie Ihnen bei jeder Mahlzeit in der großen Halle folgen? Selbst Professor Snape, dieser alten Eisstatue, habt Ihr schon so manchen lüsternen Blick entlockt. Was bin ich schon dagegen? Diese Männer stehen ganz oben, sind namhafte Zauberer, die beim Ministerium wie auch bei Professor Dumbledore angesehen sind.  
  
Alles was ich mit meinem Brief erreichen will, ist dass Ihr wisst, da draußen ist noch jemand anderer, der Sie liebt und die Hoffnung trotz Hoffnungslosigkeit nicht aufgibt.  
  
Euer Euch ewig liebender unglücklich Verliebter  
  
An: Schnuffel Von: Harry Potter  
  
Lieber Schnuffel,  
  
wie geht es Dir und Seidenschnabel? Ich habe lange nichts mehr von Dir gehört. Eigentlich schade, dass Du mir nie schreiben kannst an welch aufregenden Orten Ihr euch jedesmal aufhaltet. Ist bestimmt interessanter als Hogwarts und Hogsmeade.  
  
Dobby ist verschwunden. Woran ich das gemerkt habe? Meine Socken verschwinden nicht mehr auf unerklärliche Weisen und tauchen dann in einem vollkommen durcheinander gewürfelten Haufen wieder auf.  
  
Ron und Hermine verhalten sich immer komischer. Die beiden sollten eigentlich wie jedes normale Pärchen verliebt sich gegenseitig in die Augen sehen, statt dessen folgen sie mir noch immer überall hin. Manchmal verstecken sie sich, damit ich es nicht mitbekomme. Leider ist Ron ziemlich schreckhaft. Jedesmal wenn ich ihn frage warum er so nervös ist, weicht er aus. Hermine sagt da gleich dreimal nichts.  
  
Gryffindor führt beim Quidditch in der Schulmeisterschaft aber nur weil wir beim letzten Spiel gestern gegen Hufflepuff haushoch gewonnen haben. Die Gesichter der Slytherins hättest Du sehen sollen. Einfach zu herrlich. Unseren Vorsprung werden die kaum noch einholen können. Eigentlich hätten wir ja gegen sie spielen müssen, aber da ihr Sucher wegen dringender Angelegenheiten in familiären Dingen nach Hause musste, wurden die Spiele getauscht. Die werden alt aussehen, wenn der nach seiner Rückkehr weiterhin im Gryffindorturm bleiben muss. Aber ganz ehrlich, so scharf bin ich da nicht drauf.  
  
Muss Malfoy mal schreiben was bei ihm los ist und ob Voldemort erneut einen Versuch unternommen hat mit ihm in Kontakt zu treten. Bei mir war es die letzte Zeit ziemlich ruhig.  
  
Ich freue mich schon jetzt wahnsinnig auf Deine Antwort.  
  
Beste Grüße Dein Harry  
  
„Willst du das wirklich weitermachen? Reicht es nicht, dass du schon du- weißt-schon-wer versuchst so hereinzulegen?", Rons Stimme überschlug sich in seiner Höhe.  
  
„Was heißt hier hereinlegen?", sagte Hermine entrüstet. „Willst du nun, dass wir Harry von diesem schlechten Einfluß befreien oder nicht?"  
  
„Schon, aber doch nicht so gefährlich."  
  
„Solange Dumbledore Schulleiter von Hogwarts ist, kann uns nichts passieren.", ermahnte die Gryffindor ihren rothaarigen Freund. „Komm jetzt. Wir müssen noch wen anders aus Harrys Umfeld verjagen."  
  
An: Draco Malfoy Von: Harry Potter Schreiber: Hermine Granger und Ron Weasley  
  
Hey Schleimbeutel,  
  
ich wollte Dir nur sagen, dass ich keine Lust mehr habe. Zieh Deine krummen Dinger in Zukunft lieber wieder selbst durch. Ich bin und bleibe ein Gryffindor und ein Freund von Nitchmagiern abstammender Kinder.  
  
Leb wohl und bleib wo auch immer Du bist. Das Schulleben ohne Dich ist so wunderschön.  
  
gez. Harry Potter  
  
Ron bezweifelte, dass dieser Brief den blonden Abschaum von Malfoy von Harry fernhalten würde. Er konnte nur hoffen, er würde jetzt nicht auch noch auf die Idee kommen zu schnell wieder nach Hogwarts zurück zu kehren.  
  
An: unglücklich Verliebter Von: Professor McGonagall  
  
Jetzt platzt mir aber wirklich bald der Kragen!  
  
Fangen Sie schon wieder an? Die letzte Woche war richtig erholsam ohne einen einzigen Brief von Ihnen und dann geht das wieder los.  
  
Ich habe ein für allemal die Nasse voll von diesem Unfug. Glauben Sie etwa auf der unterwürfigen Seite bei mir etwas erreichen zu können? Da sind Sie bei mir an der falschen Adresse. Hören Sie auf damit oder ich sehe mich dazu gezwungen andere Seiten aufzuschlagen.  
  
Professor M. McGonagall, Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor  
  
An: Draco Malfoy Von: Harry Potter  
  
Hallo Draco,  
  
kaum zu glauben, aber ich frage mich schon den ganzen Tag was Du so machst. Hast Du es schon gehört? Gryffindor führt und hat große Chancen dieses Jahr den Quidditschpokal zu gewinnen. Slytherin hat kaum noch eine Möglichkeit zu gewinnen. Wenn Du bis zum Spiel nicht rechtzeitig zurück bist, spielen wir ohne Dich und ich werde mit links den Schnatz fangen.  
  
Mit vorfreudigen Grüßen Harry Potter  
  
P. S. Beinahe vergessen: Hat Voldemort Dir geschrieben?  
  
An: Argus Filch Von: Peeves  
  
Na Du Blindschleiche,  
  
suchst wohl `ne Spielgefährtin für Deinen Läusefänger von Katze?  
  
An: Ron Weasley Von: Hermine Granger  
  
Lieber Ron,  
  
wir haben uns die letzten beiden Tage kaum gesehen. Das tut mir so leid. Ich glaube für meine Beziehung zu Dir habe ich viel zu wenig Zeit. Doch ich weiß Du kannst mich verstehen. Schließlich weißt Du wie wichtig mir das Lernen ist. Hat sich in unserer Sache schon etwas getan?  
  
Ganz viele Küsse, Deine Hermine  
  
An: Harry Potter Von: Lord ungemütlich sauer Voldemort Leser: Hermine Granger + Ron Weasley  
  
Mein lieber kleiner Harry, `Zähne fletscht'  
  
Soso, Du machst mich also für alles verantwortlich und meinst ich wüsste nicht ganz genau was Du erlebt hast? Hast Du es etwa schon vergessen? Wir sind uns in vieler Hinsicht ähnlich, auch in unserer Kindheit.  
  
Gut, Du hast recht, ich hatte nie einen Cousin, ich hatte gar niemand lebenden Verwandten mehr. Aber ich mache Dir einen Vorschlag, wenn Du Deine Verwandten los werden willst, dann sag mir Bescheid. Ich geh derweil etwas vorbereiten. Könnte einige Zeit dauern, da ich vorher noch zu den Malfoys muss, Lucius mein ehemaliger Bruder ist noch immer sauer auf das kleine Stelldichein mit seiner entzückenden Frau und mir. Gerechtigkeit für alle. Ich wäre nicht Lord Voldemort, wenn ich es einfach so durchgehen lassen würde, dass er einen Rachefeldzug an mir verüben möchte.  
  
Also, ich höre dann von Dir.  
  
Gruß, Dein späterer Meister  
  
An: Peeves Von: Argus Filch  
  
Na warte bis ich Dich in die Finger kriege. Dumbledore hat mir die Erlaubnis erteilt mit Dir zu machen was ich will. Anscheinend hast Du in seinen privaten Räumen ebenfalls Deine dreckigen Geisterfinger gehabt!  
  
An: Professor McGonagall Von: unglücklich Verliebten  
  
Sehr verehrte Professor McGonagall,  
  
wieso? Ich verstehe Sie nicht. Dies war mein erster Brief an Sie. Noch nie zuvor habe ich auch nur daran gedacht Sie in irgendeiner Weise belästigen zu wollen. Ich möchte mich hiermit vielmals bei Ihnen entschuldigen, Sie nochmals belästigt zu haben. Es tut mir so außerordentlich Leid.  
  
Ihr getreu ergebener unglücklich Verliebter  
  
An: Harry Potter Von: Schnuffel  
  
Lieber Harry,  
  
mir und Seidenschnabel geht es gut, nur meine Sorge Dir gegenüber und was Du mit Lucius Sohn treibst ist nach wie vor nicht weniger. Bitte hör auf Dich darum zu kümmern was dieser Lümmel tut. Wenn sich der dunkle Lord nicht mehr bei Dir gemeldet hat, dann ist doch gut so. Hör einfach auf Dich in Dinge einzumischen, über die Du die Kontrolle verlieren könntest.  
  
Warum spielst Du nicht ein wenig Amor bei Ron und Hermine. Nach Deinem Brief haben die beiden es wirklich nötig. Ist Dir noch nicht aufgefallen, dass die beiden sich ebenfalls Sorgen um Dich machen? Du warst einfach viel zu viel mit diesem Malfoy zusammen.  
  
Glückwunsch zu Eurem gewonnenen Spiel. Es freut mich zu hören, dass Gryffindor erneut gegen die Slytherins überlegen ist. Das Verschwinden Dobbys macht mir jedoch Sorgen. Dumbledore meinte auch schon, dass er ihn einige Zeit nicht mehr gesehen hat. Vielleicht kannst Du mit dem Pärchen ein wenig nach ihm suchen.  
  
Leider habe ich jetzt keine Zeit mehr. Ich bin wohl etwas in die Nähe einer Todesserversammlung gekommen. Hier laufen ziemlich viele schwarz gekleidete Personen rum. Seltsamerweise haben die aber ganz andere Umhänge und fast alle Tragen goldene oder silberne Ketten mit Kreuzen um den Hals und weißt Du was noch seltsam ist? Es sind ausschließlich Frauen.  
  
Pass auf Dich auf!  
  
Liebe Grüße Schnuffel  
  
An: Draco Malfoy Von: Schwiegerpapi in Spe  
  
Hallo mein lieber zukünftiger Sohn, Ehrenmitglied und alles was Du sein willst, solange Du nicht mich übertrumpfst.  
  
Ich stehe in gerade eben diesem Moment vor Eurer Haustür, aber komme nicht rein. Anscheinend hat Dein Vater gemeint einen entsprechenden Bannkreis gegen mich errichten zu müssen. Also bitte ich Dich ganz lieb von Vater zu Sohn,  
  
LASS MICH REIN!!!  
  
Lord Voldemort  
  
An: Lord wie begossener Pudel dastehender Voldemort Von: Draco Malfoy  
  
Hi,  
  
hast ja echt Pech die Tage! Erst rennt Dir die neue Eroberung fort, dann lässt Dich Deine Jugendliebe wegen meinem Vater sitzen und nun stehst Du auch noch vor unserer Haustür im strömenden Regen. Ist richtig lustig Dich da unten ungeduldig vor und zurück laufen zu sehen, während ich hier oben im warmen sitze und Dir dabei zusehe.  
  
Tut mir wirklich Leid, aber ich kann Dich nicht rein lassen. Wie käme ich denn dazu? Ich bin ja selbst tierisch sauer auf Dich. Meine Mutter hat glücklicherweise diese seltsame Peitsche weg getan, aber nun rennt die mit einer Ledermaske in der Hand und Ketten rasselnd durch die oberen Flure. Vor ihrem Schlafzimmer hat sie Gitterstäbe angebracht. Was zur Hölle hast Du nur mit ihr gemacht? Mit jeder neuen Verrücktheit wird mein Vater rasender vor Wut. Als Mrs. Snape ihn zuletzt genervt hat, hat er sie in die Familiengruft eingesperrt. Dort putzt sie wohl jetzt noch.  
  
Draco Malfoy, der am Fenster sitzt und noch immer über Voldi lacht  
  
Anm: Vielen lieben herzlichen Dank an BoneCrusher fürs Korrekturlesen und allen Reviewern, die seit dem letzten Update mir was geschrieben haben.  
  
Mensch ich kann es selbst nicht glauben, ich habe ein neues Kapitel geschrieben! So ganz der Hit ist es nicht, aber ich bin selten zufrieden mit dem was ich mache. Hoffe es hat Spaß gemacht es zu lesen. 


	10. Zehnter Flug

Anm: Vielen lieben Dank für das Review! Freut mich, dass auch nach langer Pause diese Geschichte noch gelesen wird. Für das nächste Kapitel fliegen mir schon lauter Ideen durch den Kopf auf das wird man daher wohl keine Monate warten müssen. ^_^  
  
Zehnter Flug  
  
An: unglücklich Verliebten Von: Professor McGonagall  
  
Sehr verehrter Unbekannter,  
  
mein Ton ist freundlicher, denn wie es scheint sind sie wohl ein anderer als der, der sonst immer mich belästigt hat. Sie wollen auch wirklich keine Streiche mit mir spielen und sind erst jetzt auf mich zugekommen?  
  
Mit besten Grüßen Professor M. McGonagall  
  
An: Draco Malfoy Von: Lord Nass Voldemort Leser: Lucius Malfoy  
  
Du kleine Miese Kröte solltest es Dir nicht mit mir verscherzen! Diese Ausgeburt von Potter versucht das schon. Nur weil Du der Sohn meiner ehemaligen rechten Hand bist hast Du noch weitaus mehr Überlebenschancen als ein bestimmter anderer Junge. Nun öffne endlich das Tor zu Eurem Haus bevor ich es mir anders überlegen könnte!  
  
Lord sauer Voldemort  
  
An: Prof. McGonagall Von: Peeves  
  
Hey Schrulle,  
  
meine letzte Bezeichnung für Dich darf ich ja nicht mehr sagen.  
  
Willst Du wissen wer dieser Verrückte mit den Liebesbriefen ist? Ich weiß auch was er wirklich im Sinn hat.  
  
Hogwarts größter und einzigster Poltergeist Peeves  
  
An: Lord Dämlord äh... Voldemort Von: Lucius auch sauer Malfoy  
  
Ich lass mal die Anrede weg, das ist mir zuviel Arbeit und Du bist es auch nicht wert gegrüsst zu werden.  
  
Sag mal, pitschnasser Lord, wie hast Du vor Dir trotzdem Zutritt zu meinem Eigentum zu verschaffen? Ich habe ganz speziell gegen veraltete Gurus wie Dich einen ganz besonderen Bann gesprochen. Und bis jetzt wirkt er perfekt. Ich überlege gerade ob ich den Spezialzusatz doch noch zum Schutz meines Hauses aussprechen soll. Na, ich bin mal gespannt was ich noch von meinem neuen Wachhund zu sehen bekomme.  
  
Gruß Lucius Malfoy, mit mehr als nur einer Falle gegen dunkle Ex-Lords  
  
An: Percy Weasley Von: Mrs. Weasley  
  
Mein lieber Percy,  
  
wie geht es dir? Dein Vater ist immer noch sauer auf dich weil Du mit für die Kürzung der zur Verfügung stehenden Gelder für seine Abteilung gestimmt hast. Ich möchte Dich bitten doch nicht immer gegen ihn zu arbeiten. Was haben wir getan, dass Du Dich so gegen uns stellst?  
  
Deine Mutter mit lieben Grüßen  
  
An: Harry Potter Von: Draco Malfoy  
  
Sag mal spinnst Du? Was sollen diese komischen Briefe? Ich habe Dich doch gefragt ob sich die Schnalle von dunklen Lord bei Dir gemeldet hat und nicht umgekehrt. Und in dem anderen sagst Du ich soll mich am Besten gar nicht mehr zurück kommen!  
  
Leider geht das jetzt nicht, denn Voldemort steht hier bei uns vor der Haustür im Regen und wartet darauf eingelassen zu werden. Anscheinend hat der von jemanden einen Hinweis bekommen, dass mein Vater was zu planen scheint. Hey, moment mal. Wo ist der hin. Bis gerade eben lief der noch auf und ab. Ich könnte schwören er lief noch. Das passt mir jetzt gar nicht. Nun gut, dann mach ich hier eben schon wieder Schluß.  
  
Ich warte auf Antwort von Dir und das bald! Ich geh jetzt die nasse Traube suchen und meinen Vater wegen des Quidditschturniers. Das nächste Spiel werde ich nicht verpassen und ich werde auch mit dabei sein. Das ist sicher!  
  
Gruß Draco Malfoy  
  
An: Mrs. Weasley Von: Percy Weasley  
  
Hallo Mum,  
  
leider kann ich auf Deinen Brief nicht antworten, ich habe viel zu viel zu tun im Ministerium und habe eine Sekretärin gebeten diesen Brief für Dich zu verfassen. Es geht mir gut, wenn Du das wissen willst und es geht hier auch nicht um Familienloyalität sondern darum seinen Job richtig zu machen. Es wäre verantwortungslos gewesen nicht für die Kürzung des Etats von Dads Abteilung zu stimmen. .....  
  
......... ........ zwanzig Seiten später.  
  
Ich hoffe Du kannst es verstehen und werde mich melden sobald etwas sein sollte. Bis dahin brauchst Du nicht ständig nachzufragen.  
  
Percy Weasley  
  
An: Lucius hochnässig Malfoy Von: Lord supergenial Voldemort  
  
Mein lieber Lucius,  
  
Du wirst es nicht glauben aber ich stehe in der Halle und warte gerade darauf, dass diese Hauselfe vor mir aufhört zu zittern und mir meinen nassen Umhang abnimmt. Das scheint aber noch zu dauern. Na gut, wo steckst Du überhaupt? Jetzt wo ich hier bin könntest Du mir vielleicht sagen wo in diesem Labyrinth ich Dich finden kann.  
  
Das gibt es doch nicht. Deine Hauselfe hat sich gerade vor Angst in die Hosen gemacht. Oh... die hat noch nicht mal eine Hose. Du erlaubst doch. ‚es zischt und bruzelt' Ein unnützes Ding weniger. Wenn Du das nächste Mal eine neue Hauselfe Dir besorgst dann pass bitte auf, dass sie auch etwas Rückrat gegenüber Deinen Gästen haben. Gut, dann hänge ich meinen Umhang eben selbst auf und mache mich mal auf die Suche nach Dir. Vielleicht läuft mir aber vorher Deine überaus reizende Ehefrau über den Weg. Abgeneigt bin ich nicht.  
  
Teuflische Grüße Lord Voldemort  
  
An: Peeves, Du fliegst von der Schule Von: Professor M. McGonagall  
  
Hallo Peeves, ‚Zähne knirscht'  
  
Was habe ich denn da wieder für einen netten Brief von Dir bekommen? Wie oft soll ich Dir noch sagen, dass ich keine SCHRULLE BIN!!!!  
  
Ich habe langsam aber sicher die Nase voll von Dir, ich werde mit Professor Dumbledore reden und dann wirst Du endgültig aus Hogwarts raus geworfen. Wie ich von Filch hörte macht dieser bereits ebenfalls Jagd auf Dich.  
  
Professor M. McGonagall  
  
An: Filch Von: Peeves  
  
Die Falle im dritten Flügel war ja mehr als jämmerlich. Haben wir unsere Gedanken nicht unter Kontrolle? Mit mehr Konzentration hätte sie wenigstens funktioniert. Doch so hat sie weder funktioniert und noch war sie gut versteckt. Das Versteck war schon mehr als kläglich, aber was kann ein armer Poltergeist wie ich schon von einem missratenen Squib erwarten?  
  
Peeves, noch immer Hogwarts einzigster und bester Poltergeist  
  
An: Professor McGonagall Von: Heimlichen Verehrer  
  
Meine liebe Zuckerschnute,  
  
einen klitzekleinen Moment konnte ich mir für Sie Zeit nehmen. Irgendwie geraten die Ereignisse aus den Fugen, aber meine Treue ist Ihnen sicher. Ich werde versuche schon die nächsten Tage wieder in Ihre Nähe zurück zu kehren und dann wird unserem Treffen nichts mehr im Wege stehen. Bis dahin habe ich Ihnen eine wunderschöne Lilie aus dem Garten mitgeschickt. Sie wuchs nahe eines lieblichen Weihers.  
  
In meinen Träumen sitzen wir beide gemeinsam bei Sonnenuntergang in einer kleinen Barke und rudern über das Wasser. Die Grillen zirpen, ein luftiger Hauch umspielt Ihr liebliches Gesicht.  
  
In treuer Liebe Ihr heimlicher Verliebter  
  
An: Lord ich-bring-Dich-um Voldemort Von: Lucius sucht-das–Anwesen-ab Malfoy  
  
Einbrechender Guru,  
  
wo hast Du Dich versteckt? Ich bin jetzt bereits zum zweiten Mal an der Eingangshalle vorbei gekommen konnte Dich aber nicht finden. Wenn Du in genau diesem Moment in meinem Bett liegst und meine Frau bei Dir sein sollte, dann ist der Tot noch eine Erlösung gegen das was ich mit Dir machen werde.  
  
Falls Du immer noch vor hast, Dich an meinem Sohn ebenfalls vergreifen zu wollen, muss ich Dich enttäuschen. Den habe ich zurück nach Hogwarts geschickt, sobald Deine Nachricht über Dein Eindringen bei mir ankam.  
  
Nochmal: Wo steckst Du, damit ich Dich eigenhändig hinaus werfen kann?  
  
Lucius immer-noch-suchend Malfoy  
  
P.S. Die Elfe wirst Du doppelt und dreifach ersetzen müssen. Dir ist hoffentlich klar, wie schwer man an gutes Personal kommt? Eine dumme Schlange ist ein Dreck gegen meine Hauselfen, die seit jeher treue Dienste geleistet haben.  
  
Von: Unglücklich Verliebten An: Professor McGonagall  
  
Meine schönste Honigblume,  
  
wie froh ich doch bin , dass sich dieser schlimme Verdacht gelegt hat. Ich habe wahrlich nichts mit den anderen Briefen zu tun. Dies ist jetzt bereits der Dritte, den ich an Sie richte. Es sollten nicht mehr sein und ich werde Eure geheiligten Augen nicht noch mehr mit meiner unwürdigen Handschrift beschmutzen.  
  
Euer unglücklich Verliebter  
  
An: Lucius Blindes Huhn Malfoy Von: Lord Unsichtbar Voldemort  
  
Mein lieber Ex-Bruder,  
  
Du bist Dir wirklich sicher nicht doch wieder bei mir einzusteigen? Ich gebe noch nicht auf. Wirklich schlechte Nachrichten, meinen Stiefsohn in Spe zurück zu diesem Tattergreis Dumbledore zu schicken. Nun gut, dann muss ich eben mich weiterhin nach Deiner lieblichen Frau auf die Suche begeben.  
  
Was ist das überhaupt für ein magischer Kreis der hier in Deiner Bibliothek aufgemalt ist? So etwas habe ich noch nie gesehen. Bist Du Dir sicher Deine Elfen betreiben nicht ein wenig Voodoo um Dich los zu werden? Meine Schlange kann so etwas nicht machen, denn die hat keine Hände. Du siehst also, ich weiß es doch recht zu schätzen kein herkömmliches Dienstpersonal zu beschäftigen. Man denke nur an die eine Elfe, die Dich verraten hat.  
  
Kann ich die Beeren hier in diesem Kreis essen? Sehen gerade so lecker aus. Ach, ich probier einfach mal eine. Hab mir eine Deiner Hauselfen als Vorkoster genommen. Mal sehen was passiert, wenn ich ihr diese Beere in den Mund stopfe.  
  
Na gut, war keine gute Idee. Du wirst ebenfalls auf Schlangen umsatteln müssen. Deine Elfen halten ja gar nichts aus. Hab noch nie soviel Rauch auf einmal gesehen wie eben. Ist das herrlich. Ich komme aus dem Lachen gar nicht mehr heraus.  
  
Schluß mit der Spielerei, ich geh jetzt Deine Frau suchen. Wird Zeit für eine kleine visuelle Spielerei.  
  
Mit den besten Grüßen der zukünftige Ehemann Deiner ehemaligen Liebsten  
  
An: Schnuffel Von: Harry Potter  
  
Lieber Schnuffel,  
  
hier ist schier die Hölle los. Malfoy ist wieder zurück und entgegen der Wünsche der Gryffindors auch wieder in unserem Turm. Er und Ron sind gerade im Krankenflügel um sich ihre Platzwunden behandeln zu lassen. Anscheinend hat Ron mit Hermine zusammen Briefe in meinem Namen an ihn versandt und er hat sie auf frischer Tat erwischt. Ich hoffe dies richtig verstanden zu haben.  
  
Die Gryffindors sind heute nach dem Unterricht geschlossen zu Professor McGonagall und baten sie darum Malfoy wieder in die Kerker zu schicken, doch Du weißt sicherlich wie sie ist. Sie blieb standhaft und meinte das hätte nicht sie sondern Snape zu entscheiden, doch der scheint nach wie vor auf dem Landsitz der Malfoys sein Unwesen zu treiben.  
  
Hermine und ich sind nachdem wir Ron im Krankenflügel abgeliefert haben in die Schulküche geschlichen. Dort sagte man uns Dobby sei schon längere Zeit nicht mehr da gewesen. Von Hermine weiß ich, dass aber Malfoy etwas wissen muss. Sie hat anfangs sogar gemeint ich hätte da ebenfalls mich mit dran beteiligt. Glücklicherweise konnte ich sie schnell vom Gegenteil überzeugen. Anscheinend gab es da einen Brief von dem ich nichts weiß. Das muss ich noch genauer mit ihr und Ron diskutieren, denn irgendwie scheint doch ein wenig Wahrheit an der Sache dran zu sein, was dieses blonde Gift behauptet hat. Das ich das geschrieben habe, werde ich gleich wieder aus meinem Gedächtnis streichen.  
  
Ich habe gleich Wahrsagen bei Hokus Pokus Trelawney, bin mal gespannt auf welche Art ich heute sterben werde.  
  
Ach, bevor ich es vergesse, wenn Du immer noch an diesem seltsamen Ort bist, dann sieh Dich mal um ob dort nicht irgendwo Kloster steht. Deiner Beschreibung nach sind das keine Todesser sondern Nonnen.  
  
Ich freue mich darauf bald von Dir zu hören.  
  
Dein Harry  
  
An: Harry Potter Von: Schnuffel  
  
Lieber Harry,  
  
Du hattest recht. Ich versteck mich tagelang in einem Erdloch mit Seidenschnabel dabei laufen hier überhaupt gar keine Todesser rum. Mir ist wahrlich ein Stein vom Herzen gefallen. Ein üppig gedeckter Tisch ist immer bereitgestellt für einen verwahrlosten Hund.  
  
Was höre ich da? Malfoys Bengel ist zurück. Was ist mit dem dunklen Lord? Belästigt er Dich noch. Aus Deinem Brief habe ich nichts in der Art herauslesen können.  
  
Wie geht es Ron? Hoffentlich ist es nicht zu schlimm und hoffentlich hat er dem blonden Gift, wie Du ihn beschrieben hast, ordentlich eins über gebraten. Mir soll nur mal Senior unter die Pfoten kommen.  
  
Halt mich bitte weiter auf dem Laufenden auch wann Euer nächstes Spiel gegen die Slytherins nun ist.  
  
Hoffe bald wieder von Dir zu hören.  
  
Schnuffel und Seidenschnabel  
  
An: Lucius Malfoy Von: Draco Malfoy  
  
Hallo Vater,  
  
das war überhaupt keine gute Idee mich so plötzlich zurück zu schicken. Liege erneut im Krankenflügel. Diese Weasley-Schnalle hat sich auf mich gestürzt. Dabei habe ich ihn und seine Liebste, das Schlammblut, während einer illegalen Aktion erwischt die so gar nicht zu ihnen passte.  
  
Lassen wir das lieber. Hast Du Voldi schon gefunden? Als ich gehen musste hatte Onkel Severus doch alle Hände voll zu tun seine Mutter davon abzuhalten Amok zu laufen und Mutter erwürgen zu wollen. Glaubt die wirklich der ist nur wegen ihr bei uns? Kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Hast Du vorher noch Gelegenheit gehabt die drei Weisen der Vorsehung zu rufen? Du hast mir überhaupt nicht auf meine Fragen geantwortet. Einfach aus dem Haus gejagt Deinen einzigsten Sohn und Erben!  
  
Ich erwarte eine sofortige Antwort und sorg dafür mich in mein Haus zurück zu bekommen. Dauerhaft will ich mich nicht im Krankenflügel einrichten.  
  
Draco Malfoy mit blauen Auge  
  
An: Lord selten dämmlich Voldemort Von: Harry Potter  
  
Hallo Dummbeutel,  
  
heute bin ich es ganz alleine, denn der Herr Malfoy liegt im Krankenflügel. Ich wollte eigentlich auch nur sagen, dass ich Deinen letzten Brief lesen durfte und Du gefälligst meine Familie in Ruhe lässt. Egal wie sehr ich meine Tante, meinen Onkel und vor allem Dudley hasse! Du hast genügend Leben auf dem Gewissen, jetzt ist Schluss.  
  
Wie kommst Du nur darauf wir könnten uns ähnlich sein? Diese Behauptung weise ich energisch von mir. Nur Interesse halber, was hast Du mit Mr. Malfoy vor?  
  
Harry Potter 


	11. Elfter Flug

Anm: Ein großes Dankeschön für Ihre Reviews geht an Severin und LittleLion1. Dumbledore ist definitiv nicht der annonyme Schreiber, soviel ist schon mal sicher. Jetzt bin ich aber durch BoneCrusher, besten Dank auch an meine Muse, darauf gekommen den Schulleiter noch gar nicht mit erwähnt zu haben. Der hat jetzt auch mal seinen Auftritt.  
  
Elfter Flug  
  
An: Harry Potter Von: Lord hat-keine-Zeit Voldemort  
  
Mein Lieber Harry,  
  
nur zu gerne würde ich Dir auf Deinen Brief antworten wie Du es verdienst. Doch wie Du schon bemerkt hast, befinde ich mich derzeitig in einer heiklen Situation, die meine volle Aufmerksamkeit verlangt. Wir zwei werden uns schon noch unterhalten, mach Dir da mal keine Sorgen.  
  
Mit Gruß Lord Voldemort  
  
P. S. Was ich mit meinen ehemaligen Todessern anstelle geht niemanden etwas an, auch nicht Mr. Harry Potter mit der blitzförmigen Narbe, der mir wertvolle Jahre meines Lebens gestohlen hat und diese, sollte er sich nicht mir unterwerfen, an mich zurück zu geben hat!  
  
An: Peeves Von: Filch  
  
Hallo Peeves,  
  
komm nur, komm nur! Meine neuesten Fallen sind besser. Dieses Mal wirst Du mir garantiert nicht entwischen. Dafür habe ich schon gesorgt. Sie sind perfekt.  
  
Das mit dem Squip hättest Du lieber nicht erwähnen sollen, nun ist Dir mein Zorn sicher. Ich hoffe wir beide verstehen uns in dieser Hinsicht nur zu gut.  
  
Filch  
  
An: Lord tu-nicht-so Voldemort Von: Harry Potter lässt-sich-nicht-einschüchtern  
  
Voldemort,  
  
was kann es sein, dass Dich schon wieder so in Anspruch nimmt, dass Du nicht einmal auf den Brief Deines größten Feindes antworten willst?  
  
Ich will noch immer wissen, was Du mit Malfoy Senior vor hast und diese dumme Idee, von wegen ich schließe mich Dir an, solltest Du wirklich aus Deinen Kopf streichen. Langsam wird es lächerlich.  
  
Also, ich warte auf Antwort, oder ich werde mal mit Professor Dumbeldore reden, ob er nicht eine Idee hat.  
  
Harry Potter  
  
An: Professor Dumbeldore Von: Lord Erzfeind Voldemort  
  
Hallo alter Mann,  
  
liebend gerne hätte ich Dir eine Briefbombe geschickt, aber vorher muss ich wohl einen Deiner Schüler von seinem Wolkenschloss herunter holen. Es wird Dich interessieren zu hören, dass ich mit Deinem liebsten Schüler, namens Harry Potter, seit geraumer Zeit regen Briefverkehr betreibe.  
  
Ich glaube das bekommt ihm nicht so gut. Weigert sich einfach meine Angebote einer Spitzenstellung innerhalb meiner Bruderschaft der Todesser anzunehmen! Statt dessen brüstet er sich mit dem Titel mein Erzfeind zu sein. Jeder weiß, dass Du das bist, aber nicht Mr. Potter. Bieg das Gerade, muss jetzt Malfoys Frauchen vernaschen, hab die endlich gefunden.  
  
Lord beleidigt Voldemort  
  
An: Tom Riddle Von: Professor Dumbledore  
  
Lieber Tom,  
  
es beunruhigt mich nicht im geringsten zu hören, dass Du mit Harry eine Brieffreundschaft geschlossen hast. Schon immer habe ich gesagt, man muss seinen Feind verstehen um ihn besiegen zu können. Mir scheint, dies hat Harry auch ziemlich gut im Griff. Wer weiß, vielleicht ist er eines Tages wirklich Dein Erzfeind. Ich würde mir darüber nicht so sehr den Kopf zerbrechen. Es kommen noch viele Zauberer, die sich mit Dir messen wollen, was für eine Rolle spielt da ein vierzehnjähriger Junge?  
  
Du solltest in Deinem Alter jedoch langsam anfangen, darüber nachzudenken, ob dieser Weg den du gewählt hast auch der richtige war. Willst Du bis zu Deinem Lebensende eine Bruderschaft leiten? Wir werden alle nicht jünger und nicht viele haben bereits so viel durchmachen müssen wie Du. Ich finde es sehr löblich von Dir Harry einen Ehrenposten bei den Todessern anzubieten, doch halte ich es für besser, wenn ein anderer diesen Posten übernimmt, der Dir in vieler Hinsicht ähnlicher ist. Außerdem bist Du eingerostet, zu Deiner alten Stärke, die Du vor Deinem Fall hattest, wirst Du nie mehr zurück kehren. Es ist vorbei Tom, gib endlich auf und lass Mrs. Malfoy bitte mit Deinen Werbungsversuchen zufrieden. Die Arme Frau ist bereits mit Lucius genug gestraft. Kein anderes Mädchen hat sich während seiner Schulzeit für ihn interessiert und Narcissa hatte Erbarmen mit ihm. Ich hätte es nicht gekonnt an Ihrer Stelle. Mich wundert es sowieso wie Draco entstanden ist. Vor dem Schlafen gehen zerbreche ich mir darüber öfters den Kopf, komme aber auf keine Antwort.  
  
Nun gut, das gehört jetzt nicht mehr hierher. Ich wünsche Dir alles Gute für Deine Zukunft Tom und denk bitte über meine Worte nach.  
  
Professor Albus Dumbledore  
  
An: Bestellservice für Socken Von: Professor Dumbledore  
  
Sehr geehrter Kundenservice,  
  
leider muss ich meine Bestellung von vor letzter Woche reklamieren. Sieben Paar von den Socken haben bereits große Löcher in den Zehen und das obwohl ich sie noch nicht einmal an hatte. Bei mir finden sich sehr wohl viele löchrige Socken, aber die wurden mindestens einmal getragen.  
  
Oh, wo ich gerade dabei bin, könnten Sie mir auch eine Kollektion dieser neuen Ringelsöckchen schicken? Solche wünsche ich mir schon seit ich ein kleiner Junge war.  
  
Mit besten Grüßen Professor Albus Dumbledore  
  
An: Lord ist-bald-tot Voldemort Von: Lucius wird-zur-Todesfee Malfoy  
  
Du alter Schmierenkommödiant,  
  
wo beim Merlin steckst Du? Und überhaupt, was fällt Dir ein mein Dienstpersonal zu vernichten. Das waren zuverlässige Hauselfen. Die unnützen Viecher beschäftige ich nicht in meinen Wohnbereichen, die werden woanders mit Arbeit versorgt. Sollte ich Dich in die Finger bekommen wirst Du das auch merken, denn Dobby wartet bereits auf Gesellschaft!  
  
Nein, ich bin mir ganz sicher nicht mehr bei Dir mitmachen zu wollen. Nicht, da ich jetzt weiß, wie ich Dich vernichten kann! Du wirst schon noch sehen. Es wäre besser gewesen wenn Du nie mehr zurückgekehrt wärst.  
  
Was hast Du überhaupt für ein Chaos in meiner Bibliothek hinterlassen? Kannst Du Deine private Post nicht woanders in den Müll werfen? Na gut, jetzt ist meine Neugier geweckt, mal sehen was Du so für Briefe erhälst. Rühr Dich nicht vom Fleck, während ich lese, gleich bin ich bei Dir!!!  
  
Lucius Malfoy  
  
An: Professor Gedächtnisschwund Dumbledore Von: Lucius unwiederstehlich Malfoy  
  
Dumbledore,  
  
Ihnen scheint ja nicht entgangen zu sein, welch hohen Besuch ich zur Zeit in meinem Anwesen habe. Wie kommen Sie eigentlich dazu zu behaupten während meiner Schulzeit wollte keine Frau mich haben? Das ist vollkommen aus der Luft gegriffen. Ich war derjenige, der sich die Frauen hat aussuchen können. Das hat sich bis heute nicht geändert. Selbst gegen einen mächtigen Zauberer wie Voldemort konnte ich bestehen. Einen Augenblick, das mit dem mächtig stimmt ja gar nicht.  
  
Wie auch immer, es ist nun einmal so, dass Sie dringend Ihr Gedächtnis sauber waschen sollten. Derjenige, der eine absolute Null bei den Frauen war ist Severus gewesen. Für den musste seine Mutter doch immer Verabredungen aus Übersee besorgen, weil innerhalb Europas keine mit ihm ausgehen wollte. Können Sie sich noch an dieses pickelige dreizehnjähriges Mädchen erinnern, das zum Abschlußball mit ihm ausgegangen ist? Die konnte unsere Sprache nicht und ich bin mir sicher, dass sie noch nicht einmal sprechen konnte.  
  
Ich wollte nur noch einmal geklärt haben, dass ich nicht vollkommen anziehungslos bin. Welche Dinge beschäftigen Sie eigentlich vor dem Schlafen? Diese Überlegungen Ihrerseits verbiete ich mir. Draco ist nicht einfach so aus dem Gemäuer meines Anwesens gefallen, wenn Sie das wissen wollen. Er ist auf ganz normal natürliche Weise entstanden wie so ziemlich jeder anderer Ihrer Schüler auch.  
  
Wo ich hier gerade schreibe, könnten Sie meinen Sohn wieder in sein Haus zurück lassen? Ich bin es mittlerweile leid immer nur Briefe von ihm zu bekommen in denen steht er sei erneut im Krankenflügel gelandet oder hätte eine erneute Strafarbeit zu verrichten.  
  
Beste Grüße Lucius Malfoy Ex-Schulratvorsitzender (Anm. d. Autors: da bin ich mir aber nicht mehr sicher)  
  
P. S. Wissen Sie wo in meinem Haus sich die Hauselfenmordende Kreatur namens Voldemort aufhält? Ich finde den einfach nicht!  
  
An: Lord Du-weißt-schon-wer Von: Hermine Granger B.E.L.F.E.R. Vorsitzende  
  
Sehr geehrter Du-weißt-schon-wer,  
  
da unser Schuldirektor einen Brief von Ihnen nach dem Essen verloren hat und wir einfach zu neugierig waren was drinnen stand, anstatt ihn zurück zu geben, erfuhren wir, dass Sie Hauselfen umbringen.  
  
Ich als Vorsitzende der B.E.L.F.E.R. bitte Sie hiermit dazu dies zu unterlassen, da ich mich sonst gezwungen sehe mit meinen Mitgliedern über eine geeignete Maßnahme zu entscheiden, wie wir Sie zur Unterlassung dieser schrecklichen Tagen bringen können.  
  
Besten Dank bereits im Voraus. Ich denke es ist im beiderseitigem Einvernehmen, diese Sache friedlich zu klären.  
  
Mit freundlichen Grüßen Hermine Granger  
  
An: Draco Malfoy Von: Lucius Malfoy  
  
Hallo Draco,  
  
jetzt hab ich mich doch an meinen Schreibtisch gesetzt und schreibe einen weiteren Brief. Der erste ging an Dumbledore, Du solltest demnächst wieder bei den Slytherins sein. Ich werde nachher Severus ebenfalls zurück schicken und ihn anweisen Dich aus dem Haus von Abschaum und Verlierern herauszuholen.  
  
Stell Dir vor, Voldemort rennt hier Hauselfenmordend durch das Haus. Ich erwische den aber auch nicht. Schade eigentlich, dass der nicht so blöd war und eine von unseren Beschwörungsutensilien gegessen hat. Eine meiner besten Hauselfen hat daran glauben müssen.  
  
Ach ja, die gute Mrs. Snape, die habe ich vorsichtshalber in die Familiengruft gesperrt. Die Katakomben unter dem Anwesen sind schmutzig genug, ich denke vor der werden wir jetzt einige Zeit lang Ruhe haben. Für das was mir die drei Weisen der Vorsehung berichtet haben, brauche ich Deine Hilfe. Das kann ich Dir nicht im Brief schreiben, es ist zu gefährlich, dass alles schon vor der Planung auffällt. Severus wird sich mit Dir darüber unterhalten.  
  
Damit sind meine väterlichen Pflichten erfüllt, ich wünsche Dir einen schönen Schultag, sei brav artig und lern schön. Ich geh jetzt den tattrigen Guru suchen bevor der Deine Mutter zu Tode erschreckt. Hat sich ja immer noch nicht von ihren traumatischen Erlebnissen ihrer Entführung von ihm erholt.  
  
Dein Vater  
  
An: Heimlicher Verehrer Von: Professor McGonagall  
  
Sie haben einen Fehler gemacht!!!  
  
Ich habe den Ursprungsort der Lilie aus Ihrem letzten Brief bestimmt und herausgefunden, dass Sie sich auf dem Anwesen der Malfoys aufhalten. Diese Träumereien von wegen wir beide auf dem Weiher aus dem Besitzt dieser schrecklichen Zauberer zu rudern können Sie ganz schnell aus Ihrem Kopf streichen.  
  
Noch bin ich mir nicht sicher wer Sie sind. Professor Snape ist derzeitig nicht da, aber von ihm weiß ich bereits, dass er es nicht ist und ich bezweifle doch stark, dass Lucius Malfoy mir Avancen macht. Irgendwie habe ich noch immer Peeves in Verdacht, nur wie ist er bis zu den Malfoys und wieder zurück gekommen? Langsam habe ich die Nase voll. Geben Sie sich endlich zu erkennen.  
  
Professor McGonagall  
  
P. S. Ich bin keine Zuckerschnute!!!  
  
An: Hermine Granger Von: Lord ich heiße Voldemort!!!  
  
Liebe Miss Granger,  
  
was zur Hölle ist B.E.L.F.E.R.? Davon habe ich ja noch nie gehört. Hat Dumbledore wieder einen neuen Club gegründet? Darin ist er in letzter Zeit recht fleißig.  
  
Ich denke nicht, dass wir zwei uns einigen können, was Hauselfen betrifft. Wenn es nach mir gehen würde, bräuchte die Zaubererwelt sie gar nicht mehr. Von den treuen Ausnahmen natürlich einmal abgesehen. Einige dieser putzigen Kreaturen sind ja doch ganz nützlich. Doch die im Hause Malfoy gehören ganz bestimmt nicht dazu. Ich frage mich was Lucius nur mit denen angestellt hat, dass die so seltsam sind. Eine Hauselfe hat bedingungslos zu tun was man ihr aufträgt. Sie darf nicht mit dem Meister sprechen, seinen Besuch beleidigen, missachten und so ziemlich alles, was diese Elfen hier mit mir gemacht haben.  
  
Wünsche einen angenehmen Tag und halten Sie mich bei allen weiteren Briefen, die Sie heimlich von Ihrem Direktor lesen auf den Laufenden.  
  
Lord Voldemort  
  
An: Professor McGonagall Von: Heimlichen Verehrer  
  
Mein Lichtstrahl in der Finsternis,  
  
Ihnen hat die Lilie also nicht gefallen? Ich würde Ihnen als Wiedergutmachung gerne etwas anderes schicken, nur an dem Ort, an dem ich mich im Moment befinde gibt es keine Blumen und ich glaube nicht, dass Sie gefallen an einer dicken Spinne finden würden.  
  
Ich habe soeben eine alte Kerze gefunden damit ich ein wenig Licht habe. Hier ist es so dunkel und feucht. Wundern Sie sich bitte deshalb nicht über diese vielen Flecken auf dem Brief. Es ist mir fast schon peinlich diesen so abzuschicken. Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, ich werde mich Ihnen bald offenbaren! Bis dahin gestatten Sie mir den Gedanken an Sie um mein Herz in dieser Dunkelheit und Feuchte zu erwärmen.  
  
Mit den besten Grüßen Ihr heimlicher Verehrer  
  
An: Professor Alzheimer Dumbledore Von: Lord Voldemort  
  
Hallo alter Mann,  
  
ich muss jetzt doch früher antworten. Man hat einfach keine Zeit für private Vergnügen dieser Tage. Ich habe einen weiteren Brief einer Deiner Schüler erhalten. Eine gewisse Miss Hermine Granger. Du warst so trottelig und hast meinen Brief verloren und es noch nicht einmal bemerkt. Wie kommst Du dazu so unachtsam mit meinen Briefen umzugehen? Wenn Hogwarts nicht so abgeschottet wäre und ich nicht die liebreizende Mrs. Malfoy hier vor mir liegen hätte, würde ich auf der Stelle zu Dir kommen und Dir ordentlich die Meinung geigen. Ich werde Narcissa nicht zufrieden lassen, denn wie Du bereits selbst sagtest ist sie mit ihrem Mann bereits gestraft genug. Wurde Zeit, dass sich ein richtiger Kerl ihrer annimmt. Wie Lucius Sohn entstanden ist weiß ich auch nicht. Davon hat er bei den früheren Treffen nie erzählt. Ich glaube der ist nicht so ganz normal. Während die anderen irgendwann bunte Farben sahen, saß er noch immer steif im Raum und blickte ernst. Was bei der Menge an Rauch eigentlich gar nicht möglich hätte sein dürfen, denn der brennt nach einer gewissen Zeit mächtig in den Augen.  
  
Was soll der ganze Quatsch von wegen ich sei bereits alt und solle über meine weitere Zukunft nachdenken? Natürlich werde ich an meine frühere Stärke herankommen können. Falls es Dich interessiert, die habe ich bereits längst überschritten. Pass Du lieber auf, dass Du eines Tages nicht vergisst wer Du bist. Wäre doch schade, wenn ein so potenzieller Zauberer wie Du nicht mehr er selbst ist.  
  
Ich für meinen Teil habe vor ewig zu leben. Der Stein der Weisen ist zwar vernichtet, aber ich finde einen Weg mein Leben für die Ewigkeit zu erhalten. Sei Dir dieser Sache sicher!  
  
Lord Unsterblich Voldemort  
  
An: Filch Von: Professor McGonagall  
  
Sehr verehrter Mr. Filch,  
  
anbei erhalten Sie das Katzenfutter zurück, welches Mrs. Norris vor meiner Zimmertür hinterlegt hat. Ich weiß zwar nicht genau, warum das Tier meinte mir sein Futter bringen zu müssen. Ich kann mich zeitweise in eine Katze verwandeln, ziehe es dennoch vor Nahrung zu mir zu nehmen, die meiner Ursprungsform entspricht. Richten Sie Ihrem Haustier dies aus.  
  
Professor McGonagall  
  
An: Draco aus-der-Mauer-gefallen Malfoy Von: Ron Weasley  
  
Hey Schleimbeutel,  
  
ich kann mich kaum noch halten vor lachen. Es scheint eine wirklich berechtigte Frage zu sein wie Du entstanden bist. Selbst Dumbledore bereitet dies Einschlafschwierigkeiten. Ich überlege gerade ob ich bei meinem Vater mal nachfragen sollte, doch ich denke das ist keine gute Idee. Du weißt doch wie Du entstanden bist, oder nicht?  
  
Wie es scheint ist Dein Vater ein armer Jammerlappen bereits in der Schule gewesen. Da wundert es mich natürlich nicht, wie er sich die ganze Zeit aufführt. Solche traumatischen Kindheitserlebnisse verfolgen einen bis ins hohe Alter. Nun habe ich nicht mehr nur die Vermutung sondern bin mir sicher Deine Mutter ist ziemlich stark verzaubert worden, nur damit Dein Alter auch eine abbekommt.  
  
Passt so irgendwie zu Deinem Vater alles auf andere zu schieben. Ganz ehrlich glaube ich auch Snape hat damals mehr Frauen gehabt, als Dein Vater Geld hat. Welch hohen Besuch habt Ihr zur Zeit eigentlich?  
  
Ron lacht-sich-krank Weasley  
  
An: Professor McGonagall Von: Peeves  
  
Hallo Zimtzicke,  
  
das Katzenfutter war von deinem unglücklich Verliebten und nicht dem Wollknäul von einer Katze!  
  
Peeves, der über alles und jeden bestens Bescheid weiß! 


End file.
